My Angel
by Cardoo23
Summary: Brought together by fate, united by a loss, attached by something else... A NaruKonan fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So another sleepless night made me very inspired and I came with a new fic idea.

It'll have Naruto and Konan as the main pairing, though I don't think it'll have lemon in the first chapter, but it depends on how this chapter evolves (like a Pokemon!)

Well, no other introductions, here it is:

 ** _My Angel Chapter 1._**

It was a rainy afternoon, it wasn't a storm, it was just a grey, depressive rain. Naruto entered his apartment, with a face that showed nothing but sadness. Even though he just confirmed it with his own eyes, he couldn't believe it. He still couldn't accept it. All these years of friendship, ruined by a madman that only wanted 'peace', as he called it. He didn't want to accept that... Jiraiya, his beloved sensei, was dead, and by the hands of Pain. Fukasaku, one of the Toad Sages, came the last day, with the message in his back. Naruto heard the notice just a few hours before the funeral started. The whole village, reunited around an empty coffin, that represented Jiraiya's death. Every person that always treated him like a pervert, and even hated him for it, now pretended to be sad, to feel something about the Sage's death. Only a few people in the entire Leaf Village really felt bad for Jiraiya's death, but the true pain was less than the fake one.

 _"Why did he have to die? Why?" The blonde thought. "And in such a horrendous way"_

Naruto thought about how Fukasaku described Jiraiya's death. He imagined the impotence in Jiraiya's eyes when one of the Pain's choked him and exploded his vocal cords. The impotence... that's how he felt in that moment, powerless. He wanted his sensei back, and refused to believe that that was it, that a good man died by the twelve hands of a psycho for nothing.

 _"I will avenge you. I swear Jiraiya, your death won't be in vain"_

Naruto went to his bedroom, took his suit off until he was in just a pair of boxers and dropped to his bed. He cried himself to sleep for about two hours.

 _The next morning:_

Naruto woke up with the first few sun rays. It was almost offensive: such a beautiful day in such a sad time.

 _"Maybe I should take a walk around to clear my mind"_

He went to his living room, took his keys and was about to open the door, but he felt something from behind touching his neck. It was sharp, yet oddly paperlike.

"Lock the door" The woman from behind asked.

"Okay *lock* There, it's closed. Now, if you don't mind!" Naruto said and grabbed the sharp object, took this person's wrist, tossed her over his shoulder and pressed her against the door.

When he saw the face of his attackant, he was surprised, he knew this woman: it was Konan, one of the Akatsukis.

"What? Pain sent you here finish the job? First Jiraiya and now me?" Naruto asked with his left hand grabbing her throat and his right grabbing her hands over her head.

"To be honest *cough* it's the opposite" Konan said. "I came here to help you *cough*"

"Explain yourself before I explode your head"

"I *cough* was one of Jiraiya's students"

"I might be a knucklehead but I won't believe that shit"

"I'm serious *cough*"

Konan's face went red, her eyes were slowly closing and her breathing was getting more forced. She might be an enemy, but a human being, and he couldn't kill her just like that, so he let her go, making her fall to the floor.

"Jiraiya's student?" Naruto asked.

"*cough* Yes, I was. Along with two more kids: Yahiko and Nagato" Konan answered.

"Do you have any proof?"

She took a photo out of one of the pockets of her trench coat and handed it to him. He took it and saw a younger Jiraiya, Konan and two more kids: one with orange hair and one with red one.

"I believe you" Naruto said. "What are you doing here?"

"As I said: help you" Konan answered.

"How?"

"Okay, you got me. I didn't come here to help you, I came here because I deserted Akatsuki, and didn't have any place to stay. I don't have any money and any house"

"Why me?"

"I had the quest to kill you, therefore I had to do some research. For what I know, you're kind"

"Why did you desert?"

"I found out that Pain killed Jiraiya..." She began crying. "I-I couldn't serve him anymore"

"And why should I let you stay here, huh?"

"I don't know, I'm just so alone, so sad... I don't have anything"

 _"That sounds like me when I was a kid" Naruto thought. "I can't let anyone go through the same shit I had to"_ "Okay, you can stay"

"Thank you so much, Naruto-san" Konan said hugging him, with her face against his shoulder.

"Don't you have any clothes?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked back.

"Do you say that this trench coat is the only thing you have?"

"Yes *sniff* it is"

"I'll lend you some clothes"

"Thank you"

Naruto took her to his bedroom and gave her some clothes: an orange t-shirt and a pair of sport shorts. When they entered, Konan noticed a painting in the wall with red painting that said: "MONSTER" with huge letters.

"W-what is this?" She asked.

"When I was a kid I got pursued because I'm a Jinchuriki, of course I didn't know it back then. This one was on the day of my 6th birthday, actually... and this one too" Naruto explained and showed her a very deep wound in his chest.

"That sounds horrible"

"I got used to it" He lied, fighting back the tears those memories gave him. "You better change yourself"

She unzipped her trench coat and Naruto turned around.

"You finished?" He asked.

"Almost... There, now you can see" She said and he turned around.

His jaw dropped to the floor: she was beautiful. The t-shirt was a bit old and small, so it was very tight and made her breasts look caged in it. The shorts made her perky butt even more noticable.

"Anything wrong?" She asked.

"I-I... you look..." He stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"You look very good"

"Thanks"

She went out of the room and Naruto followed her.

"Want some breakfast?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, that sounds nice" Naruto answered.

She went to his kitchen and checked the cupboards: empty. She opened the fridge: two cups of instant ramen and a bottle of soda, they sure were expired.

"That's all I have" Naruto explained.

"For what I know, the Hokage pays for the missions" Konan said.

"Yeah, she does. But with the money Baa-chan gives me I can barely pay for this apartment, let alone food and treats"

"Baa-chan?"

"Hehe, yeah. That's how I call her, she's like a granny for me... she hates it, though"

"*small giggle*"

"I can skip breakfast for today"

His stomach rumbled, and he cursed his luck. He was hungry, and Teuchi only payed for his first ramen bowl, not for the twelve he was used to eat in Icharaku.

"How long have you not eat?" Konan asked, afraid for the answer.

"Two days" Naruto mumbled.

"What?"

"Two days" He answered out loud.

"I-I..."

"One more day won't kill me, okay? Please, don't worry"

"I'll try"

"I'll go to Icharaku to see if old-man Teuchi gives me something, okay?"

"Icharaku?"

"The best ramen place in the entire universe"

"Okay"

"Stay here and see if you can entertain yourself with something... the TV is broken"

"Okay"

He rubbed her shoulder and went to Icharaku.

 _In Icharaku:_

"Naruto! What can I serve to my favorite costumer?" Teuchi asked with a grin.

"Hi, old-man! I wanted two ramens, please. I'll take them home" Naruto answered.

"Something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked, quite concerned: he always ate a dozen of bowls in the stance.

"I just... wanted to take them home, Nee-chan" The blonde answered.

"Oh, okay"

"Thanks, old man. How much is it?" He asked.

"They're both on my treat" Teuchi answered.

"Thanks!"

They gave him two ramen bowls in a bag. He waved at them and went to his house.

 _In Naruto's house:_

"Hi, Naruto" Konan greeted him.

"Hi, Konan. Hope you like beef ramen" Naruto said when he entered his home.

He put both ramen bowls in the table and sat on the chair opposite to hers. The ramen was still warm, so there was no need to cook it, just serve it in two bowls.

"This is so delicious" She said when they finished. "No wonder you like that place so much"

"Told ya'" He replied.

They both stood up to wash the dishes.

"I'll wash them" Naruto offered.

"If I'm gonna live here it's fair that I have to do at least some chores" Konan countered.

"Okay, you win" He finally gave in.

She washed both bowls and they both went to take a nap.

 _Later that night:_

"You'll sleep in my bed, I can sleep in the floor" He said.

"I can't let you do that" She said back.

"It won't be the first time I sleep in the floor"

"I can't let you do that" She repeated.

"Then..."

"We can sleep together, I guess"

He looked to the sides a bit uncomfortably.

"If you're okay with it!" Konan waved her hands in front of her.

"I guess we can" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

He took his shirt and pants off and dropped himself to his bed. Konan blushed at the sight of him shirtless. Long story short: he was hot as fuck. He had a very defined six-pack, with the vaguely defined line of an upcoming eight-pack. His biceps were incredible: they were just in the right point. He had veins in his arms that made him look even hotter. His chest was muscular and flawless, preety much like his entire body. But there was one thing that overcame all of them: his bulge. It was huge! She could feel her legs getting weaker, and her core wetter when she saw it.

"Anything wrong?" Naruto asked with his hands behind his head.

"N-nothing!" Konan said and covered her blushed cheeks.

"Oh... okay. Are you coming?"

She nodded and went to the bed. It had place for only one person, so they had to be very close to each other.

 _"Don't let her feel your boner, don't let her feel your boner" Naruto repeated himself._

 _"Don't let him feel your wetness, don't let him feel your wetness" Konan repeated to herself._

They looked at each other an just wished good night. It was weird, both of them grew up sleeping alone in a cold, lonely bed. But now it felt warm and peaceful. Neither of them felt afraid to go to sleep, because they always had nightmares. But now? That bed felt like a place they both wanted to sleep in.

 _The next morning:_

Naruto woke up first. He felt someone in his bed, but then remembered the events of the last day. Groggily, he realised he was hugging her waist, and not only that: she was holding his hands! He wanted to stop hugging her waist, but she held him much stronger every time he tried to let her go.

"Why are you trying to go away, Naruto?" Konan asked with a smile... maybe she wasn't sleeping that much after all.

"K-Konan... I wasn't like..." Naruto tried to say but she turned around and put a finger on his mouth to silence him.

"I want you, Naruto" She said.

"W-what?"

She kissed him, and his eyes widened. Konan got on top of him, sitting on his lap while kissing him, feeling his arousal. He didn't know what to do, it was his first kiss, and by the looks of it, it wasn't her first. She grabbed his hands and guided them to her ass, making him squeeze it.

"K-Konan... I don't think we should..."

"Shh... just let me take care of you, honey"

She inserted her hand inside of his boxers and began stroking his cock, making it now fully erected. Konan was surprised at how big he was when he was in his full size. He was big to begin with (maybe 8 inches), but now he was huge! His cock felt like it was 10 inches or even more, she couldn't tell, she was too focused on the fact that her mouth felt like a waterfall.

"Such a nice cock, Naruto-kun" She moaned. "So big... so hot..."

"T-that feels so good... fuck!" He moaned, almost screaming. "Konan... I'm gonna cum!"

"Not yet" Konan said and he looked at her very confused. "You won't cum by me just doing this, won't you?" Said that, she moved her hand up and down a few times and he clenched his teeth to avoid himself from screaming. "Do you want me to give you a blowjob, Naru?"

"Yes! Anything! Just... make me cum, please" Naruto moaned.

She kissed him and lowered herself. She took his boxers off and his cock almost slapped her. Konan gave his rod a slow lick, and he dropped his head back when she did that. The blue haired took only the head of his cock in her mouth, and he immediately forced her into it by grabbing the back of her head.

 _"Such a virgin" Konan thought._

He was huge, but she was experienced and knew how to deal with it. Naturally, she had no gag reflex, and her throat was preety deep, so that helped.

"Konan... here I come!" Naruto screamed and came in her throat, filling it.

He pulled him out of her mouth and let the last few ropes of hot cum to fall on her face. She swallowed the cum in her mouth and cleaned with her hands the strings she had in her face.

"Your cum is so delicious, Naruto-kun" Konan pointed sexily.

"More... I need more, Konan" Naruto moaned, letting his primitive instincts take over his reason, not that he had much to begin with.

She rised herself and sat on his lap, just a bit over his cock. She took the shorts he lent her and also the shirt off, leaving her in nothing but a white bra and a pair of matching panties. Naruto was amazed at her body: she was beautiful. Her breasts were the perfect size, not too big or too small. Her ass felt very soft, yet it was very firm and rounded. He couldn't get enough of her body, but he wanted more: he needed to see her naked, in all of her glory. So he grabbed her by her ass and turned them around. Konan smiled for the sudden action, and just asked:

"A little eager, are we?"

Naruto laughed and unclasped her bra. Her breasts were amazing, they looked perfect.

"S-stop staring me like that, it's embarrassing" She said with a blush on her cheeks.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, you're beautiful" He whispered in her ear and began kissing her neck.

Konan blushed even harder at his words, but enjoyed the feeling of his lips against the soft skin of her neck. His cock felt harder than ever, he needed her... NOW! So he put her panties at a side and positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance. He was a virgin, but still knew that, even though she wasn't one, it would hurt for her. She wasn't the patient type, so she just wrapped her legs around his waist and made him enter her.

"Fuck!" Konan screamed. "N-Naruto-kun... it hurts... so good"

"S-so tight!" Was all he managed to moan.

He began thrusting inside of her, very slowly at first.

"Fuck... me... harder... please!"

It was all he needed to be told. So said that, he quickened the pace, mercyless pounding inside of her pussy. Naruto took hold of both her buttocks, roughly squeezing them, almost sinking his nails on them.

"Naruto... mmm ah! I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum all around my cock, Konan"

"Ahh!" Konan screamed when she had her first orgasm in years. "Naru-kun! Keep fucking me!"

"Konan! I won't last much longer!" Naruto moaned.

"Inside of me!"

"FUCK YES!" He screamed when he had his orgasm.

He pulled his flaccid cock out of her, and a mixture of their juices leaked out of her abused yet happy cunt.

"That..." She started.

"Was..." He continued.

"Amazing" They said in unison.

"I'm feeling very tired after this" Konan pointed.

"Me too" Naruto agreed.

"Wanna take a nap until lunch, big boy?"

"Sounds good to me"

"See ya' at lunch"

He kissed her and they both went back to sleep. Both of them were poor orphans, united by the pain of a loss, and they found in each other the contention they needed, and the love they lacked so much, though they didn't know it yet.

 **A/N: Well, my first attempt at a NaruKonan fanfic. I really hope it's good.**

 **So it turned out to have a lemon, huh? Okay, tell me what you thought about this chapter and if you want me to keep writing it, just say it.**

 **I'm currently working in two fanfics other than this: You Saved Me (NaruHina and JiraTsuna) and Shikamaru Lemon Stories (ShikamaruxRandomfemale) so check those out.**

 **Until the next chapter! Cardoo out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Let's just forget that I haven't upload any of my stories in I don't know how long and just head to the chapter, okay?

Maybe this chapter will be just a pointless smut. Because, you know, I like to write some PWPs once in a while, but I'll try it not to be just Naruto fucking Konan until she passes out... I'll try... let's get started!

PS: This chapter has a mini-rape scene, so please don't read it if you're sensitive or something. Or don't listen to me, read it and then blame me for being a soulless bastard that enjoys rape, it wouldn't be the first time it happens, really.

 _ **My Angel Chapter 2.**_

Naruto and Konan were sleeping in his bed, after having sex a few hours ago. Neither of them believed it: Naruto didn't believe that he actually lost his virginity and Konan couldn't believe that she fucked with a kid she once had to kill, and he was actually an amazing fuck. His cock was big, very big, and he really knew how to use all of it.

 _"Preety good for a virgin" She thought before going to sleep._

They were in a spoon position, with his arms around her waist and hers were around his neck.

"*yawn* *growl* Man... I feel amazing" Naruto mumbled when he woke up.

"*growl* Good morning, Naru-kun" Konan said when she woke up and kissed him.

"Good noon, Konan" He joked.

She pulled him down for a kiss again, and he kissed her back, much stronger than the previous one. He grabbed her right buttock and squeezed it very strongly.

"Oh! That feels good!" She moaned.

He let free her buttock and began rubbing her pussy with his fingers. She held his hand stronger against her cunt. He went down, spreaded her legs open and began licking her pussy. Konan wrapped her legs around his head, holding it tighter against her core.

"Fuck, your pussy is beautiful" He gave her a long lick. "And it tastes so good"

"N-Naruto! I'm gonna cum!"

Konan came, spraying her juices all over his face. He went up and kissed her, letting her taste her flavor.

"Are you sure you were a virgin until a few hours ago?" Konan asked.

"Huh?" Naruto said confussed.

"Because no virgin I've ever met eats a pussy that good"

"Guess I'm naturally gifted"

"Don't get cocky, brat"

He rolled his eyes and kissed her.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Konan asked with her head resting on his chest.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked back.

"Well, it's been quite a long time since I've had a cock in front of me and I'm very, VERY hungry for it. Don't you have any fantasies?"

"Fantasies?"

"Things you want to try but you could never do"

"A couple. Tell me yours first"

"Well, I've always wanted to have anal sex"

"Okay, then I guess we can do that. But I want to do it in the kitchen" He suggested.

"Why, if I may ask?"

"I just want you to bend over the counter while I fuck you" Naruto whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "How does it sound, huh?"

"Like a genius idea" Konan said very excited.

They went to the kitchen and positioned themselves: Konan was with her hands over the counter and with her butt pointing at him, tempting him, while Naruto was behind her, with his cock vaguely rubbing against her buttocks.

"You should better ease it first" She pointed.

"Ease... it?" He asked dumbly.

"Just don't enter like that, you could hurt me. So, I don't know, ease it with your fingers or your tongue"

"I'll use my fingers" He put his index finger in front of her face. "A little help over here?"

Konan took his finger inside of her mouth. She began sucking on it, making loud sounds to eage him even more. She took it out of her mouth with a loud 'pop' sound, with only a string of saliva linking his finger and her mouth.

"There, it's ready" Konan said when she finished.

Naruto slowly inserted his finger inside of her anus.

"How does it feel, Konan?" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"It feels so good! Don't stop, please!" Konan moaned.

 _Somewhere in Konoha:_

"I'm worried, Ino" Sakura said to her blonde friend.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"I'm worried for Naruto-kun. I haven't seen him since the funeral and I'm concerned that he may be depressed"

"Wanna go check on him?"

"Okay"

 _Back in Naruto's house:_

"Achoo!"

"Thank Kami you didn't sneeze on my back" Konan said.

"Sorry, someone must be talking about me" Naruto apologized.

"Well, you were about to fuck someone's ass, and I'm wating for it"

"And I'm the eager one. Should I just go in or..."

"It's okay, let me get it all wet" And she kneeled in front of him.

Konan took his cock inside of her mouth and began sucking on it, with much more... passion, if you will, than she did with his finger.

"There it is, all wet and ready, just like me!" She said when she finished.

She stood up and turned around, exposing once again her buttocks to him.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Just when I'm about to go in" He complained with his face against the back of her neck.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Coming!" He announced. "Go hide somewhere or..." She turned into little papers and went away. "Or do that... that's preety cool"

He went to his bedroom, put on some pants and went to open the door. When he opened, Sakura and Ino almost flew away because of a nosebleed: they've never seen Naruto shirtless, and he was the hottest guy they've ever seen.

"Hi, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan" Naruto greeted them, and neither of them answered. He clicked his fingers in front of them and they answered.

"Hi, Naruto-kun" They said at the same time.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"We were hanging out and we decided we should check on you. Specially after... well, the funeral" Sakura explained.

"Oh... yeah... that... I've been doing preety well so far" He said. "I'm kinda busy here so..."

"Oh, no problem... bye"

"Goodbye"

Both girls left and Naruto was left alone.

"Well Konan, they left, we're alone now" Naruto said to the air, because Konan couldn't be seen anywhere. "Konan?"

She materialized behind him and trapped him between her and the counter.

"Who are those?" She whispered in his ear.

"They're just some friends. Are you jelaous?" He taunted her.

"Me? Jelaous? Please, I'd never be jelaous of them"

"Whatever. I was about to fuck someone's ass, wasn't I?"

"You eager brat. Fine, you get your wish, just be gentle"

Naruto nodded and turned them around, so they were in their previous position. He put the tip of his cock inside of her, and she bit her knuckles to stop herself from screaming. He went just a bit deeper, two or three inches, and she almost passed out because of the pain.

"It's so tight" Naruto moaned in her ear. "Fuck! I love it!" And he entered her a bit deeper.

"That's as far as you can go" Konan pointed. "Start moving"

Naruto began thrusting, with just enough strength to feel pleasure but also to not hurt her.

"You're fucking me so good!" She moaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

She came, a lot, leaving both of their legs wet. He kept thrusting inside of her for what felt like hours, and maybe it actually was, and then adviced:

"I'm gonna cum!"

Naruto came inside of her, making her eyes to roll to the back of her head and her back to arch. She bounced a bit more against his cock to force all of the cum out of it, and to make her next orgasm to arrive.

"Fuck, that was amazing" Konan moaned between pants.

"Was? *laugh* I'm not done with you" Naruto said.

"Yeah? What are you going to do?"

 **"I'm gonna make you my bitch"**

"What?"

 **"I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't be able to sit for years"**

"Naruto, what are you talking ab-" She turned her head around and saw that his eyes were red now, that his hair got messier and a bit longer and that his teeth were bigger and sharper than before. "N-Naruto?"

 **"Naruto is just taking a little nap"**

He pulled out of her, just to insert his full lenght inside of her in the next second, in just one movement.

"AH!" She screamed. "D-don't hurt me, please"

 **"I won't hurt ya'. I'm just going to make you beg for me to stop. I'm gonna make you my personal little slut"**

"N-Naruto, please stop" She cried.

 **"I'm not Naruto. He wouldn't hurt you, I'm sure. But I will"**

He began thrusting inside of her, making her cry again. He forced her to bend over the counter, and pinned her arms against her back, not letting her any chance of escaping. She wanted to scream, but he covered her mouth with his free hand and stopped her.

 **"Don't cry for help, no one would care anyway"**

Tears were going down Konan's cheeks: it hurted, and the fact that this wasn't Naruto made everything worse. After over than an hour, she somehow managed to get her hands free, but he was too busy fucking her that he didn't notice. She saw a teapot on the stove and grabbed it, and then hit him in the head with it. He fell to the floor, with his cock making a loud 'pop' sound when it came out of her.

"*sniff* That was horrible" Konan said. "But thank Kami it's over"

 _Hours later:_

"*growl* My head" Naruto said when he woke up. "What happened?"

Konan, that was in the kitchen, came into the room with a paper kunai in her hand, and pointed at him.

"N-Naruto?" Konan asked doubtful.

"Konan, what happened?" He asked.

"How can I know that it's you?"

"What?"

"We were fucking and all of the sudden, you got very violent: your hair got messier, your teeth seemed like animal teeth, your voice got deeper and your eyes got red"

"Oh no" He buried his face in his hands. "Why now?! That fucking furball messed my entire childhood and now he does this?! FUCK!"

"Furball? Oh, the Kyuubi"

"Yeah, the Kyuubi"

"Hey, calm down, take a deep breath *he breaths* yeah, like that, and now explain me why that thing took over you and fucked me so hard that it made my entire body to go numb for like an hour"

"Did he did that to you? I'm really sorry" He apologised.

"I know it wasn't you, okay? So now, explain me why that happened"

"*sigh* Okay, everytime I get very angry or something violent happens to me, he takes over. It's been like that since I can remember. Now, why he took control over me when we were fucking is beyond me"

"I don't know, maybe you were feeling violent"

"Maybe. Well, the point is that I would never hurt you, okay?"

"Okay" And she kissed him.

"But before he took control of me, how was it? I mean, was it good?"

"It was... pleasurable, to say the least"

"Yeah?" And he grabbed her waist and gave her another kiss. "In a scale of 1 to 10, how good it was?"

"A 7" She answered.

"7? I think I did it better than a 7" He complained.

"Well, let's find out tomorrow if you can improve your score"

"I can just do it now, you know?"

"Maybe, but I can't"

"*growl* Fine, I'll wait 'till tomorrow"

"Thanks, now..." She dropped herself on the bed. "That made me very tired"

"Haha, okay, let's sleep a bit and then we'll have dinner"

Konan gave Naruto a long kiss, and then closed her eyes, immediately falling asleep. He followed her and fell asleep in just a few minutes.

 _Inside Naruto's body:_

 **"That kid finally got himself laid" Kyuubi said.**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's my attempt at a chapter 2.**

 **Here's the thing, my inspiration is getting lower and lower. I'm finding it really hard to write lately. I'm writing like one paragraph per day or something, and sometimes none. But I'll try to keep writing, because I really want this story to go on and I also really want to keep writing You Saved Me. But oh well, I guess writing a little bit per day is better than not writing whatsoever.**

 **See you when my inspiration allows me to write. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_My Angel Chapter 3._**

 _Two months after the events of last chapter:_

Naruto and Konan kept living together and things were going great: Naruto went from having B Ranked missions, to A Ranked, so now his payment for each mission was significantly higher. He could now buy more and better food, in stead of living with two bowls of ramen per day. They got closer and more intimal with each other, and that was great: they've never felt that way about other person. He now knew that what he thought was love about Sakura, was only a childhish crush, nothing more than that.

It was now 7 A.M, and they were both in the slightly bigger bed Naruto could buy. He was awake, just looking at her, embracing her, appreciating her delicious body. He knew her body from all points of view, but he still couldn't get enough of it.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked with a grin and her face against his chest.

"For sure" He answered, lifted her face by her chin and gave her a kiss. "Go back to sleep, don't stay awake for me"

"But I can't sleep" She complained.

"Just close your eyes and you'll fall asleep"

"That's a great idea, why didn't I think about that before?" She said with a sarcastic tone.

"*sigh* Then I don't know what to do"

"I've got an idea"

Konan took hold of his penis, trying to make it erect. She looked at him with a seductive gaze and quickened up the pace of her hand.

"I like this cock so much" She whispered in his ear. "Will you cum for me?"

"Not in your hand" Naruto said, and she gave him a puzzled look. "If you want me to cum, then let me fuck you"

She smiled at him and got on top of his cock, and began riding him, bouncing on his lap to meet his thrusts.

"You. Like. It. Konan?!" He pointed each word with a thrust.

"I love it!"

They could be as loud as they wanted to be: after two weeks living together, one of Naruto's neighboors complained about noises, so they decided to put a sound blocking seal in the door so no one could listen to them from outside the apartment. He turned them around and put his face against her breasts, which she held tighter with her hands. Konan wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing all of his cock inside of her.

"I'm gonna cum! Keep fucking me, Naruto!"

Konan came around his cock, leaving her legs wet. Her screams and moans were like music to his ears.

"I'm gonna cum! Fuck, I'm so close!" He announced.

"I-inside of me, please!" She begged.

Naruto had his orgasm, and it was a lot, slightly more cum than he usually came.

"Wow, two months and it still feels like the first time" Konan pointed.

"I could swear it just gets better" Naruto joked.

She gave him a kiss, a long, wet, delicious kiss. After several minutes of kissing, he felt something wet in his mouth. It was salty, and it tasted very familiar. He broke the kiss and saw her crying.

"What happens?" He said in her ear, hugging her.

"It's been two months since he's gone" She cried, making him show some tears as well.

"I miss him so much" He cried with his face against her shoulder. "So much"

They cried for some minutes, there, in that bedroom, in the darkness. It was the same one month ago, and they knew it would be the same every month.

They both have had loads of reasons to cry in their lifetime, but never like that, with another person, with someone else to feel their pain.

 _"Even crying feels better when she's with me" He thought._

"Well, enough crying" Konan said, cleaning her tears with her forearm. "Do you want me to make some breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure" Naruto said cleaning his tears as well.

They stood up and went to make breakfast.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Just a coffee, I'm not hungry at all" He answered.

"Then it's two coffees"

She made two coffees and gave Naruto his mug, then she sat on his lap.

"I have a surprise for you" Naruto said casually when he finished his coffee. "And by the way, this was delicious"

"Thanks. And what is the surprise?"

"Well, I still have to buy it, but you'll love it"

"Well, then, let me thank you now and then you give me the surprise" And she began kissing and licking his neck.

She slowly went down, leaving a trail of kisses on her way to his cock. She wrapped her lips around his cock and began bobbing her head up and down. Two weeks ago, she found something very interesting: his undervein was extremely sensitive. It was his g-spot, and she loved using it. So, back to the blowjob, she gave his undervein a slow lick, from the bottom to the end of it.

"I'm gonna cum, baby!" Naruto screamed.

Konan forced his cock to go all the way to the back of her throat, so she could swallow the cum much easier. He exploded inside of her mouth. It was a shit load, but she still could swallow all of it with ease. He took her by the back of her knees and made her lay on the table. He was about to go in but she stopped him by putting her foot against his leg.

"No darling, not yet" She said in a sexy tone. "This was just a preview of what I'm willing to do after you give me my surprise"

"*growl* Fine, I'll wait"

 _Hours later:_

"Well, I'll go get your surprise and then we'll have lunch" Naruto said.

"Okay" Konan agreed and gave him a kiss.

Naruto went out of his house and headed towards the nearest clothes shop.

 _"Okay, I know her size, now I just have to buy her something" He thought. "But what? I mean, anything would look amazing on her, but what exactly can I buy? C'mon Naruto, think" He kept thinking. "Got it! I could buy her a top and a skirt or a pair of shorts"_

Naruto entered the shop, bought a blue top that matched Konan's hair, a black skirt, payed for everything and exited the shop. He headed back to his house, and began thinking about her: her body, her hair, her eyes, her gentle soul. Everything about her was amazing. He was so lost in his thoughts that he clashed against somebody

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention" He apologised.

"No shit, next time you should... Naruto?"

"Oh, hello Sakura-chan, how's it going?" Naruto asked.

"I've been fine. It's been like two months, right?"

"Yep"

"What are you doing with a bag full with clothes?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh... this is..." He didn't know what to say. "Your birthday gift"

"But... my birthday was five months ago" She answered, not really trusting him.

"Oh, what a fool I am. Well, then I guess I should save this for your next birthday"

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to go so..." And he ran away fastly.

 _Back in the apartment:_

Naruto entered his apartment. Konan wasn't in the kitchen, so he went to his bedroom, and there she was: laying on his bed, with her ass to the air, moving her legs up and down, looking at him.

"How could I say no to such an offer?" Naruto joked.

He took his clothes off and went to her. He entered her pussy and began moving inside of her, at a steady pace. He wanted to be as soft as possible, specially after the Kyuubi 'incident'. He grabbed her hips and she supported herself with his arms, which she scratched everytime he hit her g-spot. And with a cock that big, he could hit it quite a lot.

"You like fucking my pussy, don't you?" Konan whispered in his ear.

"How could I not like it? It's perfect" Naruto answered. "It's so tight... and it tastes so good..."

"Yeah? What other thing do you like about me?" She asked while still being fucked by him.

"Your tits... they're amazing..."

"Why don't you... uh, a bit more gentle... yeah, like that... why don't you play with them?"

Naruto let go her hips and took hold of one of her tits, squeezing it, twisting her nipple.

"I'm gonna cum!" He announced.

He came with a loud groan, making her cum as well. They were resting, embracing each other, enjoying the warmth of their bodies being together.

"Have I ever told you how hot you sound when you cum?" Konan asked. "But next time you cum, I want you to scream my name"

"I'll remember to do it" Naruto obeyed.

"Now, what is my surprise?" She asked.

He exited her and went to grab the gift. He handed it to her and she opened the bag.

"I hope you like it" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, that shirt and those shorts were about to wear off"

It meant a lot: she recieved very few gifts in her life, and none of them showed as much attention and caring as that one.

"I love it" Konan said with her eyes full of tears.

She ran and hugged him, pressing her breasts against his bare chest.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun" She cried with her face against his shoulder.

He hugged her back, holding her tighter against him. She pulled his face down and kissed his forehead. But this kiss wasn't full of lust or sexual desire, it was full of warmth and caring.

"I really like this gift" Konan said.

"Try it on, then" Naruto suggested.

"Turn around, I want you to be surprised" She said.

He turned around and she began dressing.

"Okay, turn around" She finally said.

He turned around and he was totally shocked: he was expecting her to look good, not like a goddess.

"You look..." He ran out of words to describe her, so he just leaned forward and kissed her.

"Naruto-kun" She moaned. "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Do you want to have some lunch?" Konan asked.

"There are some beef and chicken ramen bowls in the fridge"

"You have a serious addiction"

"I'm only addicted to you"

Konan rolled her eyes with a smile, Naruto dressed himself and they went to have lunch. She opened the ramen bowls and then went go boil the water. She grabbed the teapot, and what she saw there made her feel guilty: the teapot had a dent from the hard hit she gave him when the Kyuubi possesed him and raped her.

"Something wrong?" He asked from the table.

"N-no, everything is fine" She lied. _"Fuck, I went too far that time"_

When she saw that the water boiled, she took it out of the stove. Konan poured the boiling water into the bowls and went to sit with him. He grabbed his chopsticks and began eating, in a very non-Naruto way, who usually just sticked his face on the bowl. He just wanted to be a gentleman and eat properly. Some minutes later, they finished eating, and she asked:

"How was it?"

"It was very good" He answered.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"You know what to do" Naruto whispered to Konan, who immediately turned into little papers. "It'll never get old"

Naruto opened the door and he saw Sakura there.

"Hi, Naruto-kun" Sakura greeted him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Sakura-chan" Naruto greeted her.

"May I come in?"

Naruto hesitated for a second,afraid that Sakura would discover Konan, but then remembered that she was an stealth expert so let her in.

"Listen, can we seat down? This is quite serious" Sakura said.

"Okay" Naruto agreed.

They sat down

"Look, Naruto-kun, we are very worried about you" She explained.

"Me?" He asked. "Why?"

"You barely ever go out anymore, you never hang out with us, you don't even go to Ichiraku anymore"

"I'm fine, seriously"

"*sigh* Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, everything's cool"

"Okay. And by the way, will you go to Ino's house tomorrow night? "

"Oh, are we celebrating something?"

"Naruto-kun..." She gave him a concerned look.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"It's your birthday"

"Oh! I knew tomorrow was important for a reason" He laughed a bit. "Yeah, sure. See you there"

"See you there" Sakura gave him a kiss in the cheek and left.

Naruto waited until she was at a safe distance and then said:

"Konan, you can come out now"

Konan reappeared in front of him with quite an angry look.

"What happens?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that tomorrow is your birthday?" She asked.

"I forgot, and I'm not kidding"

"Well then, I choose to believe you" She leaned forward and kissed him.

He took her to the bedroom by the back of her knees and they fucked all the afternoon, and then they just fell asleep, exhausted from all the sex.

 **A/N: Okay, here's chapter three.**

 **Next chapter: THE ENDING!... of part 1.**

 **PS: had to update, made terrible mistakes, it's late at night, I'm sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, ending of the first part.

 _ **My Angel Chapter 4.**_

Konan was in bed, sleeping. She hugged Naruto stronger, trying to feel his warmth a bit more. She felt something wet and thick rubbing against her legs, tickling a bit. She opened her eyes a bit and, groggily, saw a yellow, messy lock of hair between her legs. She was very tired and sleepy, but in a half-awake state, she let her left hand rest against the back of those hairs. A little moan escaped her lips, and that only made the licks that her pussy was recieving to increase in speed and strength. Konan began grabbing fistfuls of that hair. She could feel herself getting closer to a release, but she didn't want it to arrive: if she came, those delicious licks would stop, and she didn't want that. She wanted it to go on, forever, until she begged for it to stop. She tried to hold it as much as possible but, in her tired state, she didn't have full control over her body. So she came, but whatever was happening against her legs didn't stop licking her, it just kept going. It looked like it wanted to suck every single drop of her cum.

"Yeah, I like that" Konan said without noticing it. "I like that so much"

She hugged Naruto stronger and held him tighter everytime something extremely pleasurable happened.

"I'm gonna cum again" She announced without wanting to.

It just kept going, for Kami knows how long, until she began having more control over her body, and she pulled the locks of hair up with her hand and saw Naruto's sleepy smiling face.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked. "What's happening?"

"I just wanted something delicious for breakfast" He said with his morning husky voice, which she has grown to love over the last few months.

Konan looked to her side and saw a pillow... she was hugging a pillow thinking it was Naruto. She let go his hair and his head fell against her pussy again.

"Keep licking" She ordered and he obeyed. "*moan* Just like that"

He hugged her legs to have her pussy tighter against his face.

"I'm gonna... oh fuck... I"m gonna cum" She announced.

She squirted all over his face, and he was more than happy to lick all of the juices. Her back arched and her toes curled. Naruto crawled until he was next to her, waited until she came back from her orgasm and whispered in her ear:

"I love licking your pussy so much"

"I can tell..." She took a hold of his cock. "Happy birthday, Naruto-kun"

Konan began moving her hand up and down.

"Something is telling me this will be the greatest birthday ever" Naruto moaned.

"I will fulfill every wish you have today, birthday boy" Konan whispered in his ear. "You only have to ask for it, and I'll do it"

"A blowjob would be very nice right now"

"Then a blowjob it is"

He stood up and she kneeled in front of him until she was facing his cock. Konan began sucking him, slowly, steady, trying to make it last as long as possible. She sure knew how to suck him, and she has proved it time and time again over the last two months. Konan took him out of her mouth, just to immediately begin sucking his balls, making loud sounds.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum" Naruto moaned.

"Can you do something for me?" Konan asked, and he nodded. "I've always wanted to see a man masturbating just by seeing me"

He, immediately after she finished her sentence, began jacking off. She wanted him to cum as much and as fast as possible, so she pressed her breasts together and took one of her nipples in her mouth, and began sucking on it.

"Fuck, you look so hot right now" He moaned. "Here it comes"

Konan smiled internally, because she was unable to do so with her mouth being occupied by her nipple: she loved the fact that she could turn him on so much by just being a little bit slutty.

"FUCK!" He screamed when he came.

Her face got covered by ridicolous amounts of cum, and she was more than happy to lick and swallow all of it.

"I like your cum so much" Konan moaned. "It's so tasty... and so hot..."

He never thought any body fluid could be described as 'tasty' but... she liked it... so he was more than willing to give her more and more if she asked for it.

"That was so intense" Naruto pointed and dropped himself on bed, before his legs couldn't take it anymore. "And I loved it"

Konan got on top of him and began kissing his neck.

"Any other thing you want me to do?" Konan asked with her head against his chest, rubbing circles on it.

"Get on all fours for me, baby" Naruto requested. "And get your ass as high as you can get it"

She smiled sexily and did what he told her to do. He got behind of her and slowly put the tip of his cock against her anus.

"Let me ease it a bit first" Naruto said and did one of the things he read about in one of Jiraiya's books: a rimjob.

"Oh... OH!..." She put her face against the pillows."Mmm... fuck... I like it..."

After some minutes, he decided her ass was already loose enough for him to enter it without causing her any major pain. So he put the tip of his cock against her anus and, veeery slowly, entered her.

"H-honey... try to control yourself" Konan gave him an advice, very worried about both of them.

He began thrusting very slowly inside of her. They were soft, long, amazing, delicious thrusts. It felt really good having him fucking her ass once again, after so long.

"I love when you call me 'honey'" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"And I love calling you like that"

He picked up the pace a little bit, just a little, but it was enough to send her mind to other places. It was enough to make her feel like she was no longer on Earth. It just felt really good. She bit on the pillows to stop herself from screaming. He saw it and whispered:

"Scream as loud as you want to, Konan" And he gave her a slightly harder thrust, to make her scream.

"FUCK! YOU'LL TEAR ME APART!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I CAME SO MANY TIMES ALREADY!"

"And I'm getting closer... fuck, I'm almost there"

"YES! CUM INSIDE OF MY ASS!"

"SHIT!" He screamed when he came inside of her.

"It feels so nice" Konan moaned with the side of her face against the pillows, because her arms gave up.

"Oh fuck, that felt good" Naruto said when he came back from his orgasm, with his face against the back of her neck.

They stayed there for a long time, just enjoying being with each other.

"Naruto-kun" Konan said.

"Yes, Konan?" Naruto asked.

"Promise me that you won't ever leave me"

"I promise"

"And promise that you'll always love me"

"It's gonna be my Promise of a Lifetime"

She pulled him down for a kiss. It was the most passionate kiss they've ever had, and that was saying a lot, because during the last two months, they've kissed a lot.

 _At night, in Ino's house:_

"Well, we gotta make sure everything's perfect for Naruto-kun" Sakura said to Ino and Hinata.

"W-we should bring the food first" Hinata proposed.

"Good idea" Ino said.

So the three girls began to prepare the party, being helped by the rest of the guests as they kept coming.

 _In Naruto's apartment:_

"So, how do I look?" Naruto asked coming out of his bedroom.

He was dressed with a white shirt and a pair of black jeans, and he looked handsome as hell.

"You look amazing" Konan said.

"Thanks" He said and kissed her. "I hope everyone goes, it's been a long time since we hanged out together"

"I guess something keeps you busy" She joked.

"You're the best excuse ever"

"Well, you should hurry or you're gonna get late"

"Yeah, you're right"

He gave her a kiss and left.

 _Back in Ino's house:_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"I-I'll go" Hinata said. "H-h-hello, Naruto-kun, happy birthday"

"Hi, Hinata, thanks" Naruto greeted her and gave her a kiss in the cheek, which made her blush even harder.

"Everyone, the birthday boy is here!" Sakura said coming out of the kitchen. "Happy birthday" And she hugged him.

"Hi, Sakura-chan" He greeted her and cleaned a bit of flour she had on her cheek. "Been making a cake?"

"Maybe"

All of Naruto's friends came out of the living room and hugged him at the same time. After the hugs, they all began to greet him and to give him his presents. After that, they all sat down in the sofas and armchairs of the living room and then they began talking, eating, drinking (quite a lot) and just remembering old times. It was nice. It's been a long time since thet hanged out together, and they enjoyed being all together, like the strong, friendly group they were.

"So, Naruto, it's been quite a while since we saw you, what was happening?" Choji asked with a mouthful of chips.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to be alone for a bit" Naruto answered.

"Well, it's been too much of a bit, by the looks of things" Shikamaru said with his usual lazy tone. "So troublesome: you didn't want to hang out with us, but you're so unsure to say it in case we get angry"

"I really needed to be completely alone, not just away from you, guys" Naruto said.

"Is there something you are not telling us, Naruto?" Ino asked and took a sip of her drink. "Maybe a girl you don't want to introduce to us?"

"A girl? *fake chuckle* Please" And he looked to the sides.

"Maybe there is a girl after all" Sakura teased him.

"Are you jelaous?" Naruto said with his mouth against his beer bottle.

Sakura punched him in the back of his head, making him to drop his beer.

"Do you have to punch me every time I say something you don't like?" He bursted. "It was just a joke, dammit!"

"Listen..." She tried to say but he cut her off.

"No, you listen. I'm done with you and your fucking punches. Just because you have a heavy hand it doesn't mean you have to be an overly reacting bitch all the fucking time"

"You won't call me like that again!" Sakura screamed and stood up.

"It'll be hard for me not to do it if you use my head as a sparring dummy!" And he stood up too.

"Then stop being such a baka and I won't hit you!"

"Yeah, I'm a baka when you don't need my help. But if you ever need me to do something for you, then I'm 'Naruto-kun, the guy I can use like my fucking pet everytime I want to. All I have to do is to jiggle my flat chest in front of his face and he'll do anything for me'"

"Ouch" Neji muttered.

"You're really getting in my nerves right now" Sakura pointed rubbing her forehead.

"You've been getting in my nerves since we were kids. But guess what? That's over, I'm not the same stupid brat I used to be. I won't be drooling behind you while you are still chasing that idiot of Sasuke the whole fucking time"

"Guys..." Ino tried to get between them and stop the fight, but they didn't care.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" She yelled.

"Come back to reality, stupid. He's gone! He choosed to follow a stupid revenge quest in stead of living with the people who loved him. He never loved you! He never was my friend! We all almost died trying to get him back, but he doesn't give a fuck! He never cared about anyone besides himself!"

"STOP IT!" And she threw a punch at his face, which he caught.

"I'm not a kid anymore. I won't just sit here while you beat the shit out of me thinking 'That's the price of love' okay?"

"Let me go!" Sakura tried to kick him on his right foot but he dodged it.

"Naruto stop it!" Ino yelled.

"Why?! So she can give me a beating while you just sit back and watch it?!" Naruto yelled. "Fuck that! Okay?! Fuck. That. I'm done with everything"

He let go Sakura's hand, which was red for the intense pressure, and pushed her away. He walked to the door.

"Are you okay?" Ino whispered to Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sakura said cleaning her clothes. "If you walk through that door, our friendship is over"

"You call this shit a friendship?!" He turned around, looked at her and began yelling again. "Years of you hitting me every time I make a mistake. What a nice friendship, Sakura"

"FUCK YOU!" And she threw a beer bottle at him, which he dodged.

"But the biggest mistake I've ever made was to think that any of you was my friend" And he left, slamming the door loudly.

Everyone went silent because of his statement.

"Well that escalated quickly" Choji said, breaking the silence.

"Dude..." Shikamaru said and made him a zipper gesture with his hand.

 _In Naruto's apartment:_

Naruto unlocked the door and Konan, who has just woken up to drink some water saw him.

"Hi, how was the party?" She asked.

He pressed her against the fridge making her bottle to fall to the ground. He began to make out with her, wanting something sweet after the bitter taste that party left in his mouth.

"Let's not talk about that" Naruto whispered between kisses. "Let's just enjoy the moment"

"Fine by me" Konan whispered and moaned when he moved from her mouth to her neck.

They made out for a long time, maybe for some minutes, maybe hours, it really didn't matter, they were too focused with each other's mouth to care.

"Konan... I love you so much... so much" He whispered and kissed her even stronger.

"I love you too... Yahiko"

And something broke inside of him in that moment. His entire world crumbled apart with that sentence. His heart felt like it stopped for a minute. He felt the pain, the sadness, the anger of his first true love breaking his heart. He broke the kiss, walked some steps back and fell to his knees.

"H-how did you call me?" Naruto asked and tears invaded his eyes.

"N-Naruto, I just..." Konan ran out of ideas.

"You just what?!" He screamed, went towards her and caught her between him and the fridge, holding her throat. "How can you justify this?!"

"I can't..."

"So you never even liked me?! All the things you were saying to me were just for him?!"

"Naruto" Her eyes were closing.

"Oh, so now you remember my name!" He pressed her throat stronger. "Were you thinking about him too when we fucked?!"

"It hurts..." She tried to loose his grip on her throat but he was too strong, and she couldn't focus enough chakra to vanish into papers.

"You still love the fucking psychopath who killed Jiraiya?! Huh?!"

Konan couldn't form any words, not even a thought in her current position. He let her go, making her fall to the ground.

"Get the fuck out of my house" Naruto ordered and walked away from her, and turned his back to her.

She stood up and tried to turn him around, trying to get him to look at her, but he slapped her, and she fell to the floor once again.

"Get t **he** fu **ck ou** t!" His voice was switching between him and the Kyuubi's. "Agh!" He screamed when his transformation began.

He fell to his knees once again. Red chakra surrounded his body, and 3 chakra tails began to grow up. He scratched the floor with his claws and punched it with his strong fist.

"NARUTO!" Konan yelled with tears in her eyes.

He raised his gaze and charged towards her, but she vanished before he could catch her. He howled with inmense power, enough go blow the roof of his apartment and to illuminate the sky, because of the insane amount of chakra his howl had. Every person nearby got together around the apartment and watched everythng.

"I knew he was a demon!" A man yelled.

"Monster!" A woman and her husband yelled.

All of the people there began screaming horrible things to him, and that only made his anger to increase, and his power to do so as well.

 _In the Hokage's Tower:_

Tsunade was taking a nap in her desk: she had to stay working all night long because of the inmense pile of paperwork she had in her desk, and because she declined Shizune's offer to help her with her work. So she needed some rest. But a very loud sound woke her up.

"Huh?" Tsunade said when she woke up. She walked to the window and saw a firework-like shine in the distance. "That's near Naruto's house"

She was about to go and check what that was but an ANBU knocking on the door interrupted her.

"Hokage-sama, there's an emergency" An ANBU with a bear mask informed. "Naruto-sama has lost control over the Kyuubi"

"WHAT?!" Tsunade yelled. "Send all of the ANBUs available to there right now! And bring two here to escort me on my way to his house"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" The ANBU said and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Why would he lose control now?" Tsunade asked to herself.

"Hokage-sama, we are your escort" An ANBU with an eagle mask said and pointed at his partner: a woman with a cat mask.

"Okay, let's move!" The Hokage ordered.

"Hai!" The ANBUs said at the same time.

 _Back with Naruto:_

A lot of ANBUs arrived there, but they were still waiting for the Hokage to give them orders. Naruto wasn't really hurting anyone, he was just having a burst and blowing up stuff with chakra-powered howls.

"Hokage-sama, what shall we do?" An ANBU asked when Tsunade and her escort arrived.

"Try to contain him before he becomes dangerous for someone besides himself" Tsunade ordered. "Don't kill him"

"Hai!" All of the ANBUs screamed and began fighting.

 _An hour later:_

The troops were failing at stopping Naruto. And they were failing big time. All they were doing was pissing him off even harder, and he grew another tail and darker chakra surrounded his body.

"Fuck it, I'm gonna interviene" Tsunade said when she realized she had little resources left.

The Hokage charged her fist with chakra and punched him in the back of his head, while he was busy with two ANBUs. He focused on her, and they began fighting.

 _Inside of Naruto's head:_

"Stop this! This is not okay!" Naruto ordered the Kyuubi.

 **"I'm just trying to help you, kid" Kyuubi said. "None of this people care about you, so why not have some fun with them?"**

"I can't hurt Baa-chaan" Naruto cried. "I can't hurt her"

 **"C'mon kid, she's just an older Sakura with bigger tits" Kurama joked. "All of the people in this village are just worthless pieces of shit that deserve a painful death"**

"I can't kill anyone... This is so wrong..."

 _Back in real world:_

Tsunade kept fighting with Naruto, and it was the toughest battle of her life. She literally has been through a world, and she'd rather fight entire armies again than keeping up with the Kyuubi one more minute.

"NARUTO STOP IT!" Tsunade screamed.

He began charging an insane amount of chakra in his mouth, and Tsunade knew what was coming: a Bijuu Dama. She got very worried. What could she do? The power was obviously inmense, and there was little she could do about it. But, in the moment he raised his face to charge more chakra, she saw an opening: his chin was exposed. So she charged all of her chakra in her fist and ran towards him, and with a powerful scream, she punched him in the chin, making him fly away several meters. Naruto fell to the ground and the red chakra covering his body dissapeared, and he went back to his human form. Tsunade looked at him, panted for a bit and then she passed out as well, tired for the amounts of chakra she used.

 _Days later:_

Naruto was in bed, sleeping like a baby. He began to wake up, mostly because of the blinding sunlight that was entering through the windows.

"Konan... close the curtains..." Naruto mumbled and put his face against the pillows. "Konan?"

He fully woke up, and saw that Konan wasn't by his side on bed. And more important: that wasn't his bed.

"What the fuck?"

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in" He said.

"Hey, Naruto" Tsunade greeted him and entered the bedroom.

"Baa-chaan?" Naruto asked.

She had to swallow the rage that nickname produced and then asked:

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess" He answered. "How much did I sleep?"

"Three days"

"Oh... wow... huh?" He scratched his head. "I feel like I have the worst hangover ever. What happened?"

"You lost control over the Kyuubi" She answered.

He remembered everything: his birthday party, his argument (and frienship end) with Sakura and, worst of all, his heart getting broke by Konan.

"Oh... I remember now..." Naruto looked to the ground.

"Anything wrong?" Tsunade asked quite concerned.

"If I tell you a secret, can you keep it?"

"Of course"

Naruto took a deep breath and began telling her everything. He told her about his first encounter with Konan, their first night sleeping together and, without going into much details, about the first time they had sex. From there on, he spent two hours telling her everything. Tsunade had a lot of emotions: sadness, anger, happinnes, rage and more anger.

"Well, first of all..." She slapped him. "Why didn't you tell me about all of this"

"I don't know" He said rubbing his cheek to ease the pain. "I just... felt the urge to protect her"

"Hm, that's so sweet" She puts her hand on his shoulder. "Did you really love her?"

"I did... I still do, actually"

"But wasn't she the reason why you lost control?"

"She was... but I still love her... fuck"

"*sigh* Well, enough talking. Wanna have some breakfast? You must be hungry after three days without eating" Tsunade suggested.

"Yeah, I am very hungry"

"Be right back" She stood up and headed to the door.

"Oh, and Ba-... Tsunade... thank you" He said with a smile.

"You're welcome" She went towards him and kissed him in the forehead,and then she left and went to make breakfast.

"This bedroom is much bigger than my apartment. Well, what's left of it" He said tk himself.

Naruto heard some steps in the roof next to the window in the bedroom, since he was in the second floor. He grabbed a kunai from his pants and went towards the source of the noise. He opened the window and saw... nothing. But he looked down to the window frame and there was something: an origami rose. He took it and tears invaded his eyes. His heart felt like it was pumping more blood than ever. It was racing.

"Hope you like pancakes" Tsunade said entering the bedroom with a big red tray.

Naruto turned around and hid the rose behind his back.

"Yeah, I like pancakes" Naruto said coming back to Earth.

He hid the rose on his back pocket and then sat down on bed with Tsunade to have their breakfast.

 ** _The End._**

 **A/N: Well,that's it for part one.**

 **Maybe it escalated a bit quickly, but I just wanted to upload ASAP.**

 **Maybe the "fighting scene" sucked, but I write smut, not action.**

 **But I hope you liked it anyways.**

 **I'm taking a little break, so don't expect any uploads maybe until November.**

 **I really want this story to go on, because I have some preety cool ideas.**

 **Well, R &R, PM, check out my other stories and see ya'!**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, after the longest of breaks here you go:

PS: This chapter won't be super good or relevant to the plot, but I'm bored, it's 1:22 a.m and this is the 15th time I've seen "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" on Space, so I'm writing some smut to see if I still have it.

 _ **My Angel Chapter 5.**_

Naruto was in the huge bed he had on Tsunade's guest room. It was 6 am, but he wasn't sleeping, he was just staring at the ceiling. It has been like that for the month he had been living with Tsunade: he couldn't sleep due to the lack of Konan's warm body surrounded by his arms, even though he didn't want to admit it. He took the origami rose from his bed stand and looked at it for the tenth time that night.

 _"She isn't coming back, why do I keep wating for her?" He questioned himself. "She's gone, deal with it, idiot"_

He rolled over and put his face against the pillows, letting out a groan that got covered by the pillows.

 _"I keep waiting for her because of how much I fucking love her" He admitted in his mind. "Even though she broke my heart I still am madly in loved" He mentally slapped himself. "But she isn't coming back, I need to get over her" Naruto thought firmly. "But how can I forget her? She's so damn beautiful, her body is incredible, she's so kind... I'm going to get crazy if I keep on like this"_

"Knock, knock, knock" Tsunade said when she entered the guests room. "Can't sleep?"

"Yup" He said and sat up, allowing her to see his muscular body.

 _"Damn, who would've guessed the brat became such a stud. No wonder Konan wanted to fuc-... What am I thinking?! He's like my grandson for Kami's sake! And I'm like 4 times his age!" She thought._

"So, you just came here to say hi or..." Naruto half asked.

"No..." She clears her throat. "I came to check on you"

"Well, I'm fine"

"But you can't sleep, and I'm damn sure it's not the first night this happens"

"*sigh* Yeah, you're right. I haven't been able to sleep in a month" He complained and rubbed his eyes. "And since I can't do missions or train I have a shit load of energy that needs to be spent"

 _"I have a nice way you could spend that energy" Tsunade thought and softly rubbed her legs together._ "Well, since your chakra seems to be quite... jumpy these days, you're quite of a threat for everyone, including yourself"

"Come here" Naruto said and tapped the place next to him, and she sat there.

They stayed silent for a few seconds, until he gave her a hug.

"Thanks for what you've been doing for me over the last month" He thanked her.

"No need to be thankful. It's what grannies do" Tsunade joked. "Now come on, try to get some sleep"

"I really can't. As I said, I have loads of energy"

She looked up at him and softly bit her lip. She was about to say something, but he leaned forward and kissed her, much to her surprise. Tsunade was trying to break the kiss, but he wouldn't allow her to do so, by holding her back.

"N-Naruto... fuck" The Hokage moaned. "This is wrong"

He moved from her lips to her neck.

"I don't care how wrong this is" Naruto whispered in a husky voice.

She scratched his muscular back, finally giving up and letting him kiss her as much as he wanted to. Naruto began taking her nightgown off, slowly, almost painfully slowly.

"It's been so fucking long, honey" She moaned. "I'm gonna fuck you so good"

"Oh so you're gonna fuck me?" He whispered on her ear and bit her earlobe.

"You really think you can control this old woman?" Tsunade grabbed his back and turned them around, so he was under her.

"Fuck this'll be great" Naruto moaned. "My cock is so hard"

Tsunade grabbed his crotch and began rubbing his masive bulge.

"Someone's a little eager huh?" Tsunade tempted him.

He just groaned and groaned, so much that his throat felt super dry at one point.

"I'll let you be on top for this one time" And immediately after she said that he turned them around, lowered her panties and was about to go in but she stopped him. "Oh, so you are one of 'those', huh?"

"One... of... what?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"You're just too eager and too horny to do a bit of foreplay" Tsunade explained. "I know it's been a while, and it's been more of a while for me, but some foreplay isn't bad"

"I just feel too fucking horny to foreplay" Naruto explained.

"But if you don't make me want it as bad as you, then I'm sure the actual sex won't be as good"

"Then teach me how to properly get you horny"

"That's the spirit"

So Tsunade sat on his lap and began the explanation:

"Usually, women like massages, some touches, some words being whispered in our ears, some kisses, all of it just to get us calm and relaxed before the actual fun begins"

"Yeah? And where would you like me to massage you, huh?" Naruto whispered in a husky voice that made her almost drop the whole foreplay thing and just ride him until he was totally dry.

"Most women like massages on their necks, shoulders, belly. And I like those, but my most sensitive part is..." She took his hands and put them directly on her tits."... heeeere"

Naruto began to gently rub her breasts, pressing them, squeezing them, pinching her nipples, making her to moan more and more with every delicious touch.

"W-whisper things in my ear" Tsunade ordered.

"Fuck you're so beautiful. I've been dreaming with these tits for so long" Naruto whispered. "You're so perfect, your skin is so soft, I just want to do this all day long. I literally can't stop"

"You know how to treat a lady, Naruto-kun" Tsunade whispered. "I'm getting so wet, and it is all for you"

"Can I see how wet you are?" He asked and she just took his hand and put it inside her panties. "All of this just for me? I don't think I deserve this much"

"Don't be afraid to be a bit rough with me"

"So a bit rough?" And he grabbed her throat and began kissing her. "My cock is about to explode"

"I can tell by the way it's pressing against my back" Tsunade grabbed his dick and began stroking it.

"P-please give me a blowjob" Naruto begged.

"I can give you something so much better than a blowjob" And she fully took her nightgown off. "Lay on your back"

He obeyed and she wrapped her enormous breasts around his cock. Tsunade began moving them up and down, covering all the long, thick, veiny surface of his manhood.

"Oh yeah, she didn't do this to you, didn't she?" She asked.

"N-no, she didn't" He answered.

"I'm so happy I can give you your first titfuck" And she buried her face on her own breasts, and began licking his cock.

"Tsunade..." He moaned. "Tsunade..."

"Do yo want to cum all over me?" She asked and pressed her breasts together stronger.

Naruto answered by simply cumming all over her face and breasts. He let out a loud groan, and put his hands against the back of her head, roughly forcing her face against his cock.

"Fuck!" He screamed. "Fuck, that was amazing"

"This the best titfuck I've ever given to a man" Tsunade declared. "You cum a damn lot, brat"

She began licking all of the cum she had on her body, enjoying its taste a lot. She stood up with a wide grin, and he immediately took her by her hand and dropped her to the bed. He put his face against her pussy and began licking her.

"Oh, that's good" She moaned. "That's soooo good"

She bit her index finger to stop herself from screaming her lungs out. Naruto took her hand and put it against the back of his head.

"Don't be afraid to be rough with me either" Naruto said and went back to eating her.

"You're gonna make me cum so hard against your face, honey" Tsunade moaned and grabbed a fistful of his hair once she came. "YES! YES! FUCK THAT'S GOOD!"

"Did you like it?" Naruto asked and licked his lips.

"Are you kidding me? That was amazing!" The Hokage said. "No one has ever eaten my pussy that good in my entire life!"

"Was that enough foreplay?" He asked.

"Get up here, right now" She ordered and he obeyed.

She dropped him on the bed and got on top of him. Tsunade was shocked by the fact that he came so much and yet his cock was as hard as it could get. He grabbed her by her ass and inserted half of his length inside of her in one thrust.

"FUCK! ME!" She screamed.

"This feels amazing" He moaned.

She began bouncing on top of him and his nails went deeper inside of the skin of her ass. Naruto started thrusting to meet her bounces.

"Naruto! Naruto, I'm gonna cum!" She announced.

Her walls tightened around his cock, and that almost made him cum, but he wanted to test his own stamina and contained his orgasm as much as he could. He grabbed her back and turned them around, but she immediately dennied him from that and made them to go back to their previous position.

"Didn't I tell you?" Tsunade whispered on his ear. "You won't be able to control this old woman, kid"

Naruto's pride got hurt preety badly there: he hated when people called him a kid or underestimated him for being young. So he was having none of it. He grabbed her back once again, but was careful enough to also grab her arms and trap her legs between his own ones and the bed.

"I'm a kid, am I?" He groaned huskily while grabbing her hair, and gave her a strong, loud, consistent spank. "You were going to fuck me, eh?"

"N-Nar-" Tsunade tried to say but he kissed her.

"Only speak when you're spoken to" Naruto ordered.

Tsunade was wetter and hornier than ever: her secret dream was to find a man who was able to be the dominant one while on bed, and that man was none other than her 18 year old 'grandson'.

"You like this, don't you?" He asked and tightened the grip on her hair.

"I-I..." Her eyes crossed and her toes curled, while her nails sunk into the flesh of his arms, due to one particulary strong thrust he gave her. "N-N-Na-"

"Shut up"

Naruto just kept on going, fucking her like no one else, proving her wrong. He was getting close to an orgasm, and he was more than ready to let it all go out inside of her. Tsunade had no clue of what was going on, she just felt amazing. He made her feel younger and hotter than no one else could possibly make her feel. At one point she felt something thick and warm inside of her, and wanted to scream because of the inmense pleasure that made her feel, but:

a) Naruto didn't allow her to talk, and she didn't want to scream either.

b) Her brain wasn't functioning well enough for a scream to come out of her mouth, so she just let out ocassional little moans.

She had lost count of how many times she had cum, or how many times he had spanked her, or preety much every countable thing that was happening to her.

"You want me to cum inside of you, don't you?" Naruto whispered on her ear and bit her earlobe.

"F-fuck yes" Tsunade answered. "Cum inside of me, honey"

"You're quite the eager one, Hokage-sama"

Naruto released his seed inside of her, and she almost screamed, but he covered her mouth.

"The neighbors can't find out, can't they?" Naruto said. "So you better hold your screams, because I'll be able to go on for hours"

"*pant* *pant* I'm so ready..." Tsunade said. "... kid"

He smiled and kissed her.

 _Several hours later:_

Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking to the nothingness, thinking of what he just did: he just fucked his 'grandmother'... for hours... and hours... without stopping for a full minute even once.

 _"What the fuck took over me? Why was I so savage? I felt angry, with no reason. I feel better knowing that she enjoyed it, though. But I still feel like a piece of shit. I did this with 'her' too, but luckily Kyuubi didn't fuck this up too" Naruto thought._

He felt two soft, round things pressing against his back, and a pair of arms wrapping around his neck.

"Come back to bed, Naruto" Tsunade whispered on his ear and licked the back of it.

"Hey" He said and gave her a quick peck on her lips. "How do you feel?"

"Twenty years younger" She joked.

"I'm sorry if I went too far" He apologized.

"Too far? That was the best fuck ever!"

"Go back to sleep, okay?"

"Alright, but I'm gonna fuck your brains out for lunch" Tsunade said, kissed him and went back to sleep.

He joined her and went to sleep, hugging her waist and having his face against her neck. He knew that was wrong, very wrong, and that he would regret it even more when he woke up (if he could sleep, that is) but enjoyed that Tsunade wouldn't be alone anymore. Neither of them knew that, from a safe distance and from the top of a tree, they had a blue haired expectator, who had one of her hands inside of her pants, with her free one caressing her breasts.

 **A/N: Okay! Feels good to be back!**

 **How was it? Good? Bad? Boring? Was it too much smut? Or not enough? Do you have any form of suggestion to help me improve my writing? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_My Angel Chapter 6_**

Naruto was sleeping with Tsunade, after they fucked each other's brains out. He had his face against the back of her neck, eventually breathing in her delicious smell. Naruto woke up and, a few minutes later, began thinking about everything that happened a few hours ago.

"You still have sleeping problems, huh?" Tsunade said when she woke up. "Good morning"

He kissed her.

"Good morning" Naruto said and kissed her again. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly. Haven't slept this good in years" Tsunade thanked him. "And you, stud?"

"Good"

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah it's just that... I don't know, I think I feel guilty"

"Guilty? For what?"

"I think I went too far. I'm sorry" He apologized. "I don't know what happened to me, I got too agressive"

"I like it that way" Tsunade said. "Don't apologize, I was tired of being on top and giving orders, I wanted a man (or a woman, for that matter) to have the guts to not only be on top, but to also fuck me into a sleep"

"But I treated you like a..." He hesitated. "A..."

"A slut? A bitch? A whore? A cum bucket? I really don't care how you call me as long as you fuck me as good as you did"

Naruto blushed for her choice of words.

"I'd never call you like that, and you know it" Naruto said and kissed her.

"And that takes us to the next part of your training: talking" Tsunade began in a teacherly way. "Talking is actually a big part of sex. If there's no communication during foreplay or even sex itself, it won't be as enjoyable"

"And how do you properly talk to a woman?" He asked.

"For example: if you're with a woman and you're foreplaying, then you need to know what words to say to her. I told you earlier to do it and you were quite good at it. You were able to get me relaxed and eager. You were gentle, you were sweet, you said everything you needed to say, but you won't always encounter a woman who is as willing to talk with you as me. If she doesn't talk as much, then you could be doing something wrong and not knowing it, or you may be too rough with her but she doesn't want you to feel guilty"

"Got it: more communication"

"You are a quick learner" She joked. "Now do it"

"Do what?" He asked dumbly.

"Talk to me. Whisper stuff in my ear. Don't give me massages or anything, just talk to me" Tsunade ordered. "Also, here's a bonus: dirt talking"

"Wouldn't it be insulting to you?" Naruto asked.

"Not if it's consensual. I'm asking you to do it now, but at times is just an aimless guess. You can say something dirty once and if the answer is positive enough then do it. Don't say something like 'bitch' at the end of each sentence because it would be repetitive and it would sound rude that way"

"Okay then, think I got it. Now..." He tapped his lap. "... come here"

Tsunade happily sat on his lap, eager to know if her brand new student had learned. He began softly kissing the back of her ear, sometimes biting the skin of it.

"You're so hot Tsunade" Naruto began. "I don't know how I'm able to keep talking without fucking you. Look at you: your skin is so soft, you smell amazing, your hair is beautiful, your tits..." He groaned due to his growing erection. "...that says it all I think"

"Not bad" Tsunade whispered. "Really not that bad. But you can do it much better. Try something dirtier than compliments. What would you like to do with my tits, for example?"

"I'd like to suck on them, I'd reaaaally like to suck on them"

"Anything a little bit rougher that you want to do with them?"

"I'd like to fuck them extremely hard, and I'd love you to suck my cock while I do it"

"Oh, that sounds so nice. That's gonna be your reward if you can make me wet enough"

"You're very wet already, huh?"

"Your cock constantly pressing against my ass really helps to make me wet"

"Yeah? Well soon enough my cock will be between your tits, Tsunade" He got closer to her ear. "Ugh, I can't wait much more, I want to fuck those tits so hard"

"Oh you're going to fuck them right now, big boy" She kneeled in front of him and trapped his cock between her tits.

Tsunade began moving her tits up and down, to the sides, or just squeezed her breasts strong and sucked his cock.

"Fuck! Fuck I love these tits so much. You'll make me cum so hard... so fucking hard..." Naruto moaned.

"Can you do something for me?" She asked while she was still titfucking him, and he just nodded. "Can you jack off inside of my mouth?"

He took his dick out from her tits and began jacking off, while she had her mouth open. Soon enough he came inside of her mouth, she then took the lead and grabbed his cock, licking the cum he still had on the head of it.

"Now *suck* I hate to crush your dreams but *suck* I have to go to the office" Tsunade said.

"I'm still really hard" Naruto declared. "I still can go for hours"

"I don't doubt it, but I run an entire village, and I can't get late because I'm fucking my grandson"

"Sounds really bizarre when you say it like that"

She laughed a bit and stood up to dress herself. He đid the same just because it was actually a cold day.

"If you're lucky enough, I'll exit earlier" Tsunade said while kissing Naruto.

"I've been getting quite lucky lately"

She laughed a bit, kissed him and left.

 _Later that night:_

Naruto was doing some push-ups on the floor of his bedroom, spending the remaining energy he still had. He then stood up and began practicing a kata Jiraiya had taught him during their journey. When he decided it was enough, he went to have a shower and went to sleep. He heard the door of his bedroom being opened.

"Guess I am lucky enough" Naruto said with a wide smile and the side of his face against the pillows.

He heard clothes being thrown to the floor and his smile grew wider, while his cock hardened to full length. He felt his blankets being lifted up and a pair of lips being wrapped around his cock.

"Fuck that feels good" He moaned and he felt those lips smiling. "Get up here"

She went up and lay next to him, and he immediately hugged her waist and began rubbing her pussy, slow and gentle, in a circular way.

"Is that good?" He asked and he got moans in response. "I can't wait to fuck your tits, Tsunade"

"I don't think my tits have the proper size for titfucks, honey" She whispered and he recognized that voice.

"K-K-Konan?!" He got up and trapped her between the wall and himself. "What the fuck do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want" Konan whispered sensually.

"You now come back? After what you did to me? After I finally got over you?" Naruto complained with the shine of upcoming tears on his blue deep eyes.

"If you got over me, then why do you keep my little gift, Naru-kun?"

"What gift?"

"Oh, so that's not MY origami rose then?"

"Get the fuck out of here" He ordered. "Before I..."

"Before you... what?" She asked. "I got so horny by watching you fuck that old hag last night"

"Don't call her like that again" He ordered and tightened his grip on her wrists.

"Oh, so rough" Konan mocked him. "I like it. You made me so jelaous. Tsunade got all of your cock for herself, while I was watching from a tree and masturbating myself. Getting all wet and ready for you, my dear"

"*groan*"

She felt his cock growing harder and throbbing against her inner thigh.

"I'm all ready for you to fuck me as much and as rough as you want" Konan whispered.

"I-I..." It was getting harder and harder for him to think. "Fuck it" He said and finally kissed her.

She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, while he carried her by her ass.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto, for everything I did to you" She apologized while he kissed her neck.

"Apologies later, let's fuck" He ordered.

"I like your new attitude, honey"

Naruto dropped her to the bed and put his head between her legs. He smelled a bit of her scent and he got a lot of memories. He started with her legs, licking the side of them, gentle and slow. Then, when he got to her pussy, he started licking it and sucking it, vaguely rubbing her clit with his mouth.

"Mmm... yeah... that feels so nice... Naruto-kun... I'm so sorry..." Konan said between moans. "You're killing me... I want you to fuck me so hard..."

"You must be patient if you want your reward" He said and went back to eating her.

She put her fingers on her pussy, to speed things up a bit, but he grabbed her hand and kept it out of her pussy.

"Why the hurry? You'll cum anyway, won't you?" He tested her.

"You still know how to eat a pussy, Naru-KUN!" She screamed when she came.

He swallowed all of her cum and immediately went up until he was facing her, and gave her a long, wet, tasty kiss.

"You've been such a bad girl lately, Konan" Naruto whispered in her ear. "If I didn't want to fuck you as much as I do, you'd be in serious trouble"

Konan gave him a smirk and wrapped her legs around his waist, with a gaze that showed him how ready she was for him. He put half of his cock inside of her, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck to stop herself for screaming. He started moving inside of her and went a bit deeper.

"Konan..." He moaned. "My beautiful Konan... I... love you... so much"

"I love you too, Naruto..." She moaned back. "And no one else... only you..."

Naruto went fully inside of her, and she scratched his entire back when he did so. He loved it. So he pulled a few inches out of her and then went fully in again, making her scratch him again and let out a delicious moan.

"I'm gonna cum, Konan" He announced. "I'm so close... I'm so clo-" He was cut of by her kissing him, maybe to stop herself from screaming her lungs out because of her orgasm.

He came all inside of her with a loud groan, that particular groan she loved to hear, which made her have another mini-orgasm.

"I *pant* love *pant* you" They said at the same time.

"This was amazing" Konan said.

"Who said this is over? I still have plenty of energy inside of me" Naruto answered. "I can't believe I survived a whole month without you"

"Neither can I, honey. What do you want to do next?"

"I want..." He strongly grabbed her ass. "... this"

"Oh, you'll get it" She said and got on all fours and sticked her ass as high in the air as she could.

He got behind of her, sucked his index finger, put it inside of her ass and began making it loose.

"I missed doing this soooo much, Konan" He whispered in her ear. "It's just so..."

"Fun?" She asked with the little voice she had in that moment.

"Addicting" He finalized. "It's so fucking addicting"

"I think it's already loose enough"

Naruto took his finger out of her and put the tip of his cock at the entrance of her anus.

"So... nice..." Konan moaned and put her face against a pillow, biting on it.

"Can I go deeper?" He asked her.

"How much deeper can you go?"

"Is that a challenge, Konan?"

"Go deeper and I'll tell you if it's a challenge"

He went deeper, until his cock was half way inside of her.

"Definitely a challenge" She answered. "I have a scream I really want to let out"

"Grab a pillow and bite on it" He suggested.

Konan bit the pillow she had already bitten on and bit on it once again, and then he started moving. She screamed against the pillow and scratched the blankets.

"How?" Konan asked with her face against the pillow.

"How what?" Naruto asked back.

"How?!" She asked once again. "How can you still love me? After what I did to you?"

"I never go back on a Promise, Konan" Naruto answered warmly.

She wrapped her arm against the back of her neck and kissed him, and began moving her ass so she would meet his powerful thrusts.

"I'm gonna cum, love" He whispered in her ear. "Do you want me to cum inside of you?"

"Just... cum..." She moaned. "YES!"

"Fuuuuuck!" He screamed with his face against the back of her neck.

"I love you so much, Konan" Naruto whispered with his face against her hair. "I love you, like I never loved anyone"

"Me too, Naruto-kun" Konan whispered. "I was an idiot for what I did to you"

"What's next?" He asked.

"What position do-?"

"I don't mean in sex. I mean with us. I don't want you to leave me... ever again... please stay with me... forever..."

"You're amazing, Naruto. I never loved a man the way I love you. But I still am a former Akatsuki, and I costed this village a lot of money on the reparation of your block"

"Then what? I won't be able to just see you whenever Tsunade leaves the house... and I won't be able to fuck her with you around here in a tree"

"Then we-" She was cut off by the sound of the main door of the mansion being opened.

"Fuck, it's Tsunade" Naruto whispered. "You have to leave, Konan"

"Hand me my clothes"

Naruto gave her her clothes and she immediately dressed herself. They hid behind the door and kissed each other.

"WIll I see you again?" Naruto asked. "Please tell me that you'll come back"

"Whenever she leaves, I'll be here" Konan answered. "I love you"

"Love you too, Konan"

She vanished into papers and he went to bed to fake sleeping.

"Hello, stud" Tsunade whispered in his ear and licked the back of his neck.

"Hey, how's it going?" Naruto said with a fake sleepy voice and kissed her.

"I'll go take a shower and I'll put on something a bit more comfortable" She said. "Unless you want to come with me to the shower"

"I'll have to pass, let me wake up first"

"Okay, be right back"

Tsunade left the room and he got up immediately and went to the window. He saw Konan sitting on a branch from the tree and she blew a kiss at him.

 _"Fuck, she's perfect" He thought._

 **A/N: Chapter 6.**

 **I think this is one of the best things I've ever written, without being a cocky guy, of course. I actually think I've evolved a lot as a fanfic writter.**

 **Well, leave me your opinions guys, and check out my other fics. I'll actually go back to "You Saved Me" in a bit, since I haven't written anything to it in a while.**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**My Angel Chapter 7.**_

Naruto was sleeping with Tsunade, extremely deeply, after he fucked Konan and then Tsunade. He went to sleep wondering how he was able to fuck with both of them consecutively, since they were both fierce, cock-thirsty women.

"*growl* Naruto, wake up" Tsunade said when she woke up. "Wake up, I wanna have breakfast"

"I don't want to" Naruto mumbled.

He looked at the clock, it said 6 am.

"You go to work in four fucking hours" He growled with his face against the pillows. "I'll make me some breakfast later"

"Allright, suit yourself, stud" She finalized and stood up. "But can't you give me some cock before going to work?"

"Come here"

She sat on his lap and he began giving her a massage on her shoulders.

"Oh, that's good" She moaned. "A bit to the left... a bit up... riiiight there"

"You seem so tense. Is there anything bothering you?"

"Just running an entire village and being afraid that people somehow find out that I fuck a kid a lot younger than me" She said. "Who taught you to give massages? You seem to be natural at it"

"Am I that good?"

"Almost as good as you are fucking me. Which by the way, it's been enough massages, honey"

She got on top of him and he inserted his full length inside of her. Tsunade bit his shoulder to stop herself from screaming. He clenched his teeth when she did that: that was a different sort of pain than Konan's scratches, it was stronger and rougher, much rougher. He began thrusting, causing their skins to collide and produce a loud sound.

"Fuck! This feels amazing!" Tsunade screamed with her face against his chest. "N-Naruto... you're so rough... I like it so much..."

"You're so fucking amazing, Tsunade" Naruto whispered in her ear. "I want to..."

"You want what?" She whispered.

"I want to fuck... your... ass"

"Why didn't you ask for it earlier? I was about to beg you to fuck my ass"

She got on all fours and it was the first time he could get a clear view of her ass.

"You hide too much with that kimono of yours" He got a hold of one of her buttocks. "Look at this. It's perfect. How much hotter can you get?"

"I feel so flattered, but I'm craving your cock" Tsunade hurried her. "You should-"

"Ease it first? Rimjob or my fingers?" Naruto cut her off.

"It's been a long time since I got a rimjob"

He put his face against her ass and began licking her anus. She bit the blankets and grabbed a huge fistful of his hair.

"I feel your tongue so deep inside of me" Tsunade moaned. "I can't wait for your huge cock to be inside of me... I'm going insane... get the fuck up here, right now"

He got behind of her and put the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Shouldn't I lube it first? Just to be sure" Naruto questioned.

Tsunade licked the palm of her hand and stroked his cock until it was completely wet. He inserted only a quarter of his length and her eyes rolled to its sockets. She wanted to say something but her brain wasn't functioning well enough for any word to come out of her mouth. Her arms gave up and she colapsed, with the side of her face against the bed. She came, leaving both of their legs wet and shiny. He gave her a spank and she could finally scream, with her face against the bed, of course.

"OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK!" She screamed. "YOU'RE SOOOOO GOOD, NARUTO!"

"I... can't... stop" He moaned with his face against her nape. "It feels so fucking amazing"

Tsunade pulled him down for a kiss.

"T-Tsunade... I'm gonna cum" He announced.

He came inside of her ass, and sunk his nails deeper in the skin of her buttocks. He was about to pull out, but she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "I didn't tell you to pull out, did I?"

"I want to sleep *pant* please" He begged. "When you come back from work I'll keep fucking you, but let me rest"

"Okay, this time I'll let you"

"Thanks" He said and pulled out.

He dropped himself to bed, she kissed him and he fell asleep.

 _Few hours later:_

"Wake up, sleepy" Konan whispered in Naruto's ear and licked his neck.

"Hey, good morning" He greeted her and kissed her.

He stretched, yawned and stood up. He grabbed her waist and kissed her. She hugged his neck and kissed back, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Like a damn baby" He answered. "You got me tired last night"

"Yeah? Guess I was just too much for you, Naru-kun"

He took hold of her right buttock and kissed her again.

"Too much for me?" He asked while kissing her. "Don't act like you didn't end up tired"

"Well, you're right" She gave in.

He kissed her yet again, this time dropping her to bed.

"I had forgotten how good you looked with these clothes"

"I'll look much better without them"

He smirked and unbuttoned her shorts. He then took her shirt off and all the clothes she had left were a black bra and matching panties. His cock grew extremely hard, until the veins on it began throbbing.

"You're so fucking hot" He said and put his face between her legs. "You always smell amazing"

Naruto took her panties out and gave her pussy a slow lick. Konan shivered and moaned. She took a hold of the blankets.

"N-Naruto... please don't stop" She moaned.

"I won't stop" He said and went back to eating her. "How could I stop doing this?"

His tongue went fully inside of her, exploring every part of her folds.

"Naruto... you're amazing..." Konan moaned. "I'm gonna cum... just a bit more..."

Naruto inserted two fingers inside of her and that made her cum extremely hard.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" She asked when she came back from her orgasm.

"Well, there's something I want to show you" He said. "But it's a secret. Will you keep it?

"Who could I tell it to?" She mocked.

"You're right" He laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Dress yourself and let's go"

She stood up and dressed herself. He took her hand and guided her to the secret he wanted to show her.

 _Some minutes later:_

"Well, here we are" Naruto said and uncovered her eyes. "The top of the Hokage Mountain"

She looked down and was amazed by the beautiful view she had of the Village.

"This is my favourite place in the world" He began. "I come here whenever I feel stressed out, angry or if I just need to relax. Everything seems so small that I feel bigger... more important. When I was a kid I used to come here to hide from villagers who wanted to kill me. This is important to me, and I just... wanted to share it with you, Konan. This is one of the few places where I can say I'm truly happy... where I can just be the knucklehead I am"

She was on the verge of tears: she felt so happy that she meant so much to someone. She felt truly loved. The fact that he trusted her enough to show her his little personal place meant so much. He took her hand and they sat down and contemplated the view, just enjoying each other's company.

"Listen, I..." They said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, go on" He said.

"Okay. I just... wanted to thank you, for everything you've done for me" Konan began. "It means the world to me that you showed me this. You've been so nice towards me... and I wanted to thank you for it... You forgave me when I made a mistake, and you've always been so caring and loving to me that I just can't love you enough... Your turn"

"Well... just... thanks... for everything. I might be the biggest idiot in the world for what I did to you" Naruto now began. "I feel like I... can be myself when I'm around you. I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you... I just-" She kissed him. "I love you... so damn much"

"I love you too, Naruto"

They wanted that kiss to last forever. They didn't want it to end. They wanted to stay there, in their own little world, until the end of times. If just every moment in their life would've been so perfect...

After several minutes of kissing they broke the kiss and she rested her head on his shoulder. They just stayed there, enjoying the view and each other's presence.

"This is so nice" Konan said looking up at him.

"Now you get why I love this place so much?" Naruto asked. "But it always lacked something"

"What?"

"Someone else to share it with"

"You'll make me cry, brat"

He looked at her and kissed her again. He took his jacket off and put it under her, so she wouldn't hurt her back or be uncomfortable with the stone floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kept kissing her. She hugged his back and surrounded his waist with her legs. Her breasts were pressing against his chest and his cock was violently throbbing. Naruto began kissing her neck.

"N-Naruto... please fuck me..." Konan begged.

"I won't fuck you" He said and she looked at him confused. "I will make love to you"

"One more time?"

"I will make love to you" He repeated. "I will be gentle... I will be caring... Everything you want me to do, I'll do it..."

"I am so fucking lucky" She said. "I am extremely lucky. What did I do to deserve you?"

"You are yourself, that's enough for me" Naruto whispered warmly.

He got his head between her legs. He began licking the side of her legs.

"I love you" Konan moaned. "I love you"

He picked up the pace of his licks, this time going straight to her pussy.

"That's amazing" She moaned. "That's incredible"

He inserted two fingers inside of her and she held them closer against her cunt.

"I'm gonna cum" She announced.

She came and bit her little finger to not scream. He got next to her and began kissing her neck.

"My cock... it hurts..." He groaned. "I can't hold it anymore"

She took the zipper of his pants and took them off. She then lowered his boxers and his cock sprang free from its tight prison. After that, he took his shirt off and now he was totally naked. The only piece of clothing left was her bra, which he took out quickly.

"Go in slowly" She ordered and he obeyed, going in as slow and soft as possible. "Yes... *moan*... like that..."

Naruto began moving inside of her and, as slow and gentle as possible, started to suck her breasts.

"You're gonna make me squirt all around that huge cock of yours, honey" Konan whispered sensually.

He lightly, really lightly, grabbed her throat and gave her a kiss.

"I'm so close to cumming" She announced.

She bit his shoulder really hard when she came, and also scratched his back. He waited for her orgasm to end and kept on going.

"I just want this to last forever" He whispered in her ear. "I want you to always be by my side"

"I want it too... I want it so much..."

"Hold back your scream... because this is a huge load"

"Let's make it even bigger, shall we?" She asked in a sultry manner and licked the palm of her hand, and began stroking the two inches he couldn't fit inside of her."Is that good?"

"That's amazing... it'll make me cum extremely hard" He moaned. "Here it is!"

He came inside of her and his nails sunk inside of the skin of her ass. His orgasm lasted at least two full minutes, and after the first one she had came one more time. He pulled out of her and dropped himself next to her, using his arm as a pillow.

"The best fuck I've ever recieved" Konan whispered. "I'm so sad it's over"

"I'm too tired, I'm sorry" He apologized.

"Don't be silly, Naru-kun" She said. "There's nothing to be sorry for"

"Sorry anyways. I wanted it to last even longer" He apologized again. "I'm so- *yawn* I'm so- *yawn*"

"Let's take a little nap and then we'll come back" She suggested.

"Good idea"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They both fell asleep. They were sweaty, dirty and the floor was extremely hard, but neither of them cared. They were with the person they loved, after making love for the first time. And now they felt happy. Truly happy. Even if it started raining, they wouldn't move from that spot.

 **A/N: Alright, that's it for this chapter you little pervs.**

 **Follow, favourite, review, leave your opinion/suggestion and see you in my other story.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**My Angel Chapter 8.**_

Naruto and Konan were on top of the Hokage Mountain, just enjoying the view. They were both naked and on the floor, being Naruto's jacket the only thing between them and the floor, and their other clothes the only thing covering their naked crotched.. They woke up from their nap a few minutes ago and decided to stay there a few more minutes before they went back.

"I'm so hungry" He said. "I really could have a bowl of ramen now"

"Where do you store all that food?" She asked. "You're always hungry, you eat by the ton and you're still the most handsome, in-shape man I've ever seen"

He shrugged and kept on looking at the village. His tummy rumbled a few times and she looked up at him.

"Sounds like a beast is trapped in your stomach" Konan joked and cuddled against his chest.

"Haha, funny" Naruto laughed ironically. "I appreciate the sarcasm on that one"

"Yeah *yawn* whatever"

"You're too tired. Let's go take a nap at the mansion" He suggested. "I love this place but the floor is too hard"

"Well, no shit, it's made out of stone"

"Shut up" He laughed.

They stood up and dressed themselves.

 _At the mansion:_

They arrived at the mansion and went to take a nap, so they had to undress themselves once again. But neither of them could sleep. They were tired just a few minutes ago and now they were fully awake. So they just made out and cuddled for a while, before they heard the door being opened.

"*sigh* Guess you gotta go" He said. "It's getting harder and harder for me to be without you"

"And it's hard for me as well, but until we figure this thing out, we gotta live like this" She calmed him.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Konan vanished into little papers and Naruto was left alone. But for a short time, as Tsunade entered the room.

"Hello" Tsunade said and kissed him. "How's my favourite cock in this world?"

"Hard and ready for you" Naruto whispered while kissing her. "You got out early"

"Yup, luckily Shizune is staying a few extra hours and doing the rest of the paperwork"

He sat on the bed and sat her on his lap and began rubbing her clothed pussy while kissing her

"What do you want to do now?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm so glad you asked" She said while moaning. "Do you have a belt?"

He looked at her confused and nodded.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"Over there" And he pointed at a pair of his pants that still had a belt on them.

"Perfect" She said and took it out of the pants.

She wrapped it around her neck tightly and went up to him.

""What's your idea?" He asked.

"I'm gonna be your bitch today" She answered. "I'm gonna be at your disposal, everything you want me to do I'll do it"

"I don't know..." He hesitated. "I don't wanna be rude"

She got on top of his lap, took her clothes off and put her breasts on his face. She squeezed them tight with her hands and he began sucking on them.

"Will you make me your bitch now?" Tsunade whispered.

"Fuck yes" Naruto said and turned them around. "Get on all fours"

She obeyed and he got behind of her. He grabbed the belt slightly choking her and inserted his full length inside of her pussy in one thrust. She almost screamed but he covered her mouth.

"Oh fuck... mmm... N-Naruto-sama..." She moaned.

He let go the belt, grabbed her roughly by her pig tails and pulled her up until her face was next to his.

"It's nice to have a little slut to help me get rid of this hard on" He groaned in her ear.

Her pussy got wetter by him calling her a 'slut' and he felt it and smiled. She got tighter, and he knew she was about to cum, so he grabbed her rougher by her hair and whispered in her ear:

"You'll cum only when I want to" He roughly pulled out of her. "Now get on your knees, I want to face fuck you"

She stood up and her legs were shaking due to the intense fucking. She kneeled until her face was in front of his cock. She gave him a lick, but he wasn't there for licking, so he inserted his cock inside of her mouth and got it to the back of her throat in one second. He grabbed her by the back of her hair and began thrusting inside of her mouth. She choked and gagged a few times but she still was an expert. So he picked up the pace and grabbed her hair rougher.

"Let's see if you're the true 'Legendary Sucker'" Naruto groaned.

His balls were roughly slapping against her chin, and she loved that. He came without any advice. Tsunade blacked out due to the lack of air. So he pulled out of her mouth and lifted her by the belt until she was facing him.

"Swallow my fucking cum" He ordered. "Ugh, think I broke this bitch"

Tsunade began coughing and he dropped her to the bed.

"Oh so you're not broken after all. Now come on, swallow my cum"

She swallowed as much as she could, and some fell to her tits, but she ate it. He got between her legs and went fully inside of her once again. He put her legs over his shoulders so he would be more comfortable.

"Naruto-s-sama..." Tsunade moaned.

He took a hold of one of her breasts and squeezed it really hard. Her pussy got tighter once again, and he decided she could cum now, so he kept fucking her and whispered in her ear:

"You can cum now, you slut"

"AHHH!" She screamed.

He spanked her.

"But I didn't tell you you could scream, didn't I?" He said grabbing her with the belt.

"N-no, you didn't, Naruto-sama" She answered.

"Good girl. Now..." He grabbed her red left buttock. "I'm gonna fuck your ass really hard"

"Hmm?" She asked sensually.

"Get down here and lube my cock" He ordered.

She kneeled once again and began licking his cock. She spat on it and spread her saliva all over the shaft. He took her by the belt and she got on all fours. He put the tip of his cock in her anus and then went all inside of her in a few seconds.

"Oh yeah... you're fucking me so good... so fucking good..."

"Yeah?" He whispered huskily. "I'm gonna cum"

"Please... N-Naruto-sama... cum inside of your slut"

"FUCK!" Naruto screamed when he came, making her cum as well.

He put his face between her breasts to catch some breath before continuing.

"Naruto-sama?" Tsunade asked.

"What?" He asked back grabbing the belt and tightening his grip on it.

"I *pant* can't *pant* go on anymore"

"But I can still go on" He said. "But I'll be nice with my personal little slut and I'll just jack off"

"T-thank you, Naruto-sama"

He pulled out of her and dropped her to bed. He began jacking off by the sight of a sweaty, panting, naked Tsunade.

"Squeeze your tits together" Naruto ordered.

She obeyed and he kept masturbating himself.

"I want to fuck those huge tits so bad" He moaned. "Turn around and stick your ass high in the air"

Tsunade turned around and he put his cock between her buttcheeks. His cock went up and down between her soft, red ass.

"Oh yeah... my bitch has an amazing ass to fuck" He moaned. "I'm gonna cum. Where do you want it?"

"On my tits" Tsunade moaned with her face against the pillows and turned around.

He kept masturbating and shortly after, he came. He dropped himself next to her and she began licking her breasts clean from his cum.

"That was..." She began.

"Interesting" He finished.

"Yup... I'll go to sleep now, we'll talk about it in the morning" She said.

"Okay"

She took the belt out of her neck and dropped it to a random place in the bedroom. She immediately doze off to sleep and he followed her.

 **A/N: Hey guys.**

 **Don't take this chapter too seriously, I'm just trying some new form of writing. It's not relevant to the plot at all, so if it doesn't get much appreciation then I'll just delete it and continue the next chapter from where I left the previous one.**

 **I made this out of boredom, not for it to be good.**

 **I'll update You Saved Me in a few times, so keep an eye open for that.**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Transition.

 **My _Angel Chapter 9._**

Naruto was next to Tsunade, in bed, after he used her as his bitch just a few hours ago. It is true that she was the one who came up with that idea but he couldn't stop feeling guilty. He wasn't like that. But why he felt so angry and aggresive when he was with Tsunade? Without the Kyuubi taking over? It just didn't make sense to him. Oh, and by the way, Tsunade was awake the whole time Naruto had this little self-argument, and she could see his worried expresion.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, you're awake" He said. "I don't know. Guess I just... feel guilty"

"Guilty? Honey, that was the best fuck I've ever gotten in my entire life"

"You enjoyed it? B-but... you still have belt marks on your neck because of how hard I choked you. And your butt is all red from the spanks I gave you"

"Come here" She gave him a kiss to calm him. "You're so sweet and so naive, my dear"

"Thought you'd be angry when you woke up" He said while kissing her.

"Did you? Listen, Naruto: I asked for this, and I wouldn't have done it if I didn't know I was gonna like it. This wasn't the first time I've done something like this. But you were the best. So feel good about yourself, brat"

"Thanks"

"Well, now I'm in the mood for some old-fashioned sex"

"I'm literally in" He said and grabbed her hips.

She laughed at the pun and got on top of him. He put his cock at her entrance and she slowly lowered herself until he was fully inside of her.

"Mmm... I'm still sore after last night" Tsunade moaned with her face against his chest.

So he pulled out, turned them around and, before àny questions could be asked, he put his head between her legs.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'll get you ready before I fuck you" Naruto answered and began eating her out.

"Mmm... I like it... Naruto" She moaned grabbing fistfuls of the sheets with her small fists. "Yeah, you're making me so wet..."

"I can tell"

He used his left hand to grab her hips and keep her in place, while using his right hand to massage her breasts.

"I'm gonna cum" Tsunade moaned.

He stopped for a second and she looked at him angrily, but then he smirked and strongly inserted two fingers inside of he, making her orgasm to arrive insanely strongly. Her back arched, her toes curled, her eyes crossed and she would've screamed like a beast, but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"I think you're ready now" He joked.

"You *pant* think *pant*"

She got back on top of him and began riding him again, this time much more comfortable. She used his chest as a support .

"So big... so thick..." Tsunade moaned.

Her arms gave up and she fell on his chest, with her tits pressing against it. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair with both hands.

"I'm gonna cum" She announced.

She came and tightened her grip on his hair, and screamed on his chest. But he didn't stop, he just kept on going.

"I can't stop fucking you, huh?" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Feels... so... good..." She moaned. "N-Naruto-kun... I love you"

He stopped and looked at her. He was confused: he would've never thought that Tsunade out of all people would tell the words 'I love you'.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"T-Tsunade, I-I still..."

"Don't say it... please, don't fucking say it..."

She stood up.

"So what? You were fucking me out of pity?"

"No, of course not"

"Then what?!"

"I-I don't know..."

"How was I so stupid to think this would ever work out?!"

"Listen... I'm sorry... I should not have done this. I should've straight away told you that I still love Konan"

He got close to her and hugged her.

"Stop being the adult" She joked. "Well it's time for you to come back to your apartment"

"I blew it to dust, remember?"

"I had some people working on it for a few weeks. It's been ready for a week now"

"Thank you so much, Tsunade"

"Yeah, whatever, just dress yourself, take your stuff and go before I regret being so nice"

He laughed and went to get ready.

 _At Naruto's apartment:_

Naruto was outside his new apartment. He took his new key and opened the door. The new apartment was so much nicer than his old one: it was much cleaner, tidier and had a much nicer vibe to it. He was so lost on his thoughts that he didn't notice Konan next to him. She clicked her fingers in front of his face and he saw her.

"Oh hey" He greeted her and gave her a kiss. "Liking the new place?"

"I'm loving it" She said. "But what makes me happier is that Tsunade won't get to fuck you anymore"

"I'm all yours now"

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I want..." He took his shirt off. "... to try out the shower. And you..." He now took her shirt off. "... will come with me"

She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed the back of her knees and began kissing her. She unzipped his pants and wrapped his cock with her hand.

"Guess we won't make it to the shower" Naruto said and pinned her against the fridge door. "We'll try the new counter in stead"

He lay her on the counter and took her pants off. He then lowered her panties and she was now fully naked from the waist down. He gave her pussy a little lick.

"That's good, Naruto... that's really good" Konan moaned.

He kept licking her non-stop. For several minutes. Sometimed adding fingers just to make her feel more pleasure.

"Oh, I'm gonna squirt all over that handsome face of yours" She moaned rubbing the back of his hair. "Yes!"

She came on his smiling face. He kept licking her just to have all the excess cleaned. He stood up and took his pants off. Meanwhile, she took her bra off. Now they were both fully naked, ready to fuck. Naruto began rubbing the tip of his cock against her pussy.

"Is that good?" He whispered while still rubbing her.

"That's... tempting" She said with little voice. "Would you please fuck me now?"

He just answered by simply entering her pussy, going fully in with one thrust. She buried her face in the curve of his neck and scratched his entire back.

"Ah fuck... that's so amazing" Naruto groaned in her ear.

"You can be rougher than that, can't you?" She challenged him.

"You want rougher?" He asked grabbing her throat.

He picked up the pace, so hard that their skins were making sounds as they collided.

"Yes! Yes, daddy! Yes!" Konan screamed.

A wave of pleasure got sent through him as she called him 'daddy'. She noted it and decided that she would be using that later. She began kissing the back of his ear, sometimes biting his earlobe to contain a scream. He took hold of both her buttocks and sunk his nails deep inside of the skin of it. Konan was getting closer and closer to an orgasm, and he could tell by how tight her pussy was getting.

"You have an easy orgasm, don't you?" Naruto growled in her ear.

"Only with a cock that big" She answered. "Ahh!"

"Now I'm gonna cum"

"Yeah? Will you cum on this little face?"

"Get down here"

She kneeled in front of him and he began jacking off. There she was: sweaty, panting and just looking extremely hot. It only took him about a minute or two to feel his orgasm kicking in.

"Here you go!" He moaned as he came, covering her face with lots of hot cum.

She cleaned some of the cum she had on her cheek with her fingers and licked it.

"Oops, had a little accident" She said with a childhish and slutty voice. "Sorry, daddy"

He had another mini orgasm by that sentence, sending another bit of cum to her face. She started licking her breasts clean from his cum. Then she moved on to the cum she had on her face.

"Now that I'm down here..." She gave his cock a lick. "I want you to fuck my ass, daddy, and I'm gonna lube your cock for you"

"Lube my cock fast, please" He begged.

Konan gave his cock a slow and long lick, all the way from the bottom until she reached the tip. She then spat a bit on her hand and spread it through all the surface.

"Think it's ready" She said.

She stood up and turned around, so her ass would be shown to him. He bent her over the counter and put the tip of his cock on her anus. He went in just a few inches, and she almost screamed her lungs out at that, but he covered her mouth.

"Shhh, we have yet to put the seal, remember?" He whispered in her ear while still covering her mouth.

He reached for one of the cupboards and took out a wooden spoon.

"Just bite on this if you need to scream" He suggested.

"Great idea" She said with very little voice (because during the whole time he was still fucking her) and immediately bit the spoon.

He kept thrusting inside of her, at a steady pace. But it was just the perfect rhythm. And that's one thing that Konan loved about having sex with Naruto: he always knew how to fuck her, he never was too rough or too gentle, he always fucked her perfectly. And he always knew what to say to make her feel hornier than she already was, or if they were trying something new, he knew how to make her feel safe.

"I'm gonna cum" She announced and bit the spoon again when he spanked her.

She bit the spoon so hard she almost snapped it in half, because of the hard orgasm that she had.

"*pant* We need to put that seal as soon as we finish fucking" She said.

He was about to pull out of her and put the seal, but he stopped him.

"I didn't say now, I said when we finished, and you still have yet to cum"

"Haha, you're the fucking best" He laughed and went back to fucking her.

"I know"

She bit on the spoon again as he fucked her again. He knew that was the last load he had, at least for a couple of hours, so he wanted to make her cum once again before he had his orgasm. So he turned her around and, as he kept fucking her ass, he rubbed her pussy with two fingers.

"Oh that's so good" Konan moaned. "You're so amazing"

"I know"

"You... cocky... brat" She said between moans. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Yeah?" He whispered in her ear and began rubbing her and fucking her faster.

She bit the spoon and this time snapped it in half, with nothing but her bare teeth. She needed something to bite so she bit his shoulder. Now he wanted to scream, and bit her nipple. They were causing each other pain, in a pleasurable way. Bites, scratches or just pressing parts of their body stronger.

"You're gonna make me cum so fucking strong" She whispered in his ear. "Mmm... ahh!"

She arched her back so high up that his cock went out of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked and grabbed her legs strongly, and pulled her closer to him. "I still have yet to cum, remember?"

He got inside of her once again and kept on fucking her. He went on for 15 minutes, until he felt his orgasm coming.

"I'm gonna cum" Naruto announced. "Are you ready?"

"Just cum already, please" She begged. "And bite here if you need to scream" She said and pressed her breasts together.

He bit her strongly as he came.

"Yes, daddy!"

"FUUUUUCK!" He screamed as she caused him to cum a bit more. "*pant* You *pant* are gonna kill me" He said with his face against her breasts.

"Am I?" She asked with a tired voice, a wide smile and rubbing his hair with both hands.

"It's good to be home"

"*giggle*"

"Random question: do you like wine?"

"Um... I like white wine"

"Okay... I'll take you to a picnic tonight on top of the Hokage Mountain. And I wanted to know if you like wine"

"Not complaining, just asking, why the picnic?"

"To celebrate that we're back home" He said and kissed her.

"I love you too much, brat" She said while he was kissing her.

"Me too, old hag"

She gave him a hit on the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

"Respect your elder ones, kid"

He gave her another kiss, and yawned.

"We need to get some sleep before tonight" He said and carried her to their bedroom by the back of her knees.

He dropped both of them to the new and bigger bed. He stretched, yawned and fell asleep with his cheek against her breasts. She rolled her eyes and fell asleep as well.

 **A/N: Well, hello guys. This is the last thing I'll post this year so hope it's good enough.**

 **It's just a transition I wrote purely out of fun. Not gonna lie, I've been having so much fun writing this.**

 **Okay, happy fucking holidays guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

Well, we're close to the end of this story, and I'm actually really sad. Maybe I'll make a precuel or whatever.

 ** _My Angel Chapter 10._**

Naruto was sleeping on top of Konan, with his face between her breasts. She had woken up just a few minutes ago and saw how cute he looked. So she began stroking the back of his hair and just watched him sleep. She felt his cock rubbing against her inner thigh and his teeth biting on the side of her right breast.

"You're awake, aren't you brat?" Konan asked.

"This whole time, old hag" Naruto answered with his husky, just-awake voice.

"If that voice didn't made me as horny as it makes me, you'd be in serious trouble for calling me 'old hag'"

"Lucky me"

He cuddled against her a bit closer, hugging her back a bit stronger. She began stroking his hair again, curling some locks with her fingers.

"I have to buy the wine for tonight. And some cups. What do you want to eat, by the way?" He asked.

"It's been a while since I've had sushi" She said.

"Then sushi it is, Konan"

"Well, it's 11:00 am. Before we end up having a bowl of ramen for lunch, would you put the sound-blocking seal so I can scream and I don't break another spoon?"

"Be right back"

Naruto went to the kitchen and put the seal on the door. He went back to the bedroom and went back on top of Konan.

"Done" He said. "We're ready to go"

She kissed him and turned them around. She took his cock and began stroking his already hard and throbbing cock.

"Is that good, daddy?" Konan whispered in his ear as she kept giving him a handjob.

"That's amazing... holy fuck..." He moaned.

"I can do this all day long, honey"

"But I can't" And he turned them around again and entered her without any advice.

"AH FUCK!" She screamed.

"That's good, isn't it?" He whispered in her ear.

"That's so good, daddy" She moaned and he increased his pace significantly.

"I fucking love it when you call me 'daddy'" He groaned in her ear, grabbing her throat.

"And I love it when you choke me like that"

He kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth, which she accepted gladly. He grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head. He picked up the pace again and this time grabbed her hair as well as her hands.

"You want to be rough with me, don't you, daddy?" Konan moaned.

He tightened his grip on all he was grabbing and kissed her.

"I'm gonna cum" She announced. "Just a bit more, honey"

He kept thrusting inside of her to a point where his hips were almost a blur.

"NARUTO!" She screamed when she came.

"Love it when you scream my name like that" He whispered. "Makes my cock so hard"

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU CUM SO HARD THEN!"

"I'm so close... so fucking close..." He announced. "Where do you want it?"

"In my mouth, daddy"

He pulled out of her and got on top of her. He began jacking off and soon after, he came inside of her mouth. She swallowed all of his cum, and that was an impressive accomplishment, since he came a lot.

"Delicious" She said when she finished.

He dropped himself next to her.

"Well that's it for now" Naruto said.

"Huh?" Konan asked. "C'mon, brat, you know you can go on much longer"

"I can, but I want to go on for as long as possible tonight"

"Well then, what's next?"

"Ramen?"

"Could you go make it and bring it to me when it's done? I'm too tired to stand up"

"Yeah, sure, whatever"

He stood up and went to make the ramen. He put the water to boil and took the noodles out of the package, then the flavouring packet and, when it was done, put both of them on two bowls. He took some chopsticks and went back to the bedroom. When he entered, he saw Konan slowly fingering herself, with her eyes closed. She probably didn't even notice him entering the bedroom.

 _"I could help her with that" He thought._

He left the bowls on the floor and slowly crawled into bed and got his head between her legs. He began licking her pussy. She opened her eyes and saw him between her legs. She held his head tighter and grabbed fistfuls of his hair.

"Yeah... like that..." She moaned. "Thank you, honey"

"Don't thank me, I'm feeling guilty for leaving you like that"

"Mmm... keep going..."

He went back to eating her, this time using his fingers to make her feel even better.

"That is incredible" She moaned. "I'm gonna cum... YES!"

She squirted all over his face, and pushed his face further and harder into her pussy. She grabbed his chin and looked at his handsome face.

"I love how your face looks covered with my cum" She said and let go his hair.

"I love getting my face covered with your cum" He said and licked his lips.

"Well, get those bowls, 'cause I'm hungry"

Naruto stood up and got the bowls.

"Here you go" He said and got into bed. "It might be a bit cold"

"It's actually fine" She said with a mouthful of noodles.

They kept eating and talking about various subjects, none of them really deep or important, just casual chit-chat.

"That was delicious" Naruto said when he finished.

"It's just ramen, brat, not really science"

"Rude"

She gave him a light slap and cuddled against his chest.

"Well, I gotta go buy all the stuff" He said after some minutes.

"*growl* Stay a bit longer" She said and hugged him stronger.

He gave up and hugged her stronger.

"Just for a few minutes" He said.

"Sure" She answered with her face against his chest.

She enjoyed being there: his body was warm, his heartbeat was calming and his rhythmic breathing was somehow relaxing. And he liked it as well: her skin was soft, in contrast to his rough one, her hair always smelled amazing and she looked incredibely cute when her face was on his chest. After several minutes, he noticed she fell asleep and he wanted to buy all the stuff for the pic-nic. So, really slow and careful to not wake her up, he stood up. Then he dressed, grabbed his wallet and went outside to buy the wine, the cups and the sushi.

 _An hour later:_

Naruto came back to his apartment after he bought everything he needed for the dinner. He entered his bedroom and saw that Konan was still asleep. He went to her and kissed her, then he felt her smiling.

"Got the stuff?" She asked.

"Yup" He replied.

"Great" She said and put her face against the pillows. "Just give me a sec and I'll be up, honey"

Konan got up and kissed him.

"You left me exhausted, kid"

"Don't I always?"

"Don't I always?" She mocked him. "Whatever"

"We were cuddling, weren't we?"

She smiled and he undressed, and they went back to their previous position.

 _Hours later:_

Naruto and Konan arrived at the top of the Hokage Mountain. The view was much more beautiful at night, specially at a night like that, with no clouds in the sky. Naruto put on a tablecloth in the ground and they sat on it. He took 2 plates out of a basket and also the cups.

"Want some wine dear?" Naruto asked in a gentlemanly manner.

Konan lifted her cup and he served both of them some wine.

"Cheers" They said at the same time.

"This is amazing" Naruto said.

"It is... it truly is" Konan agreed.

He took a piece of sushi with chopsticks and fed her with it.

"Delicious" She said after swallowing.

She then took a piece and fed him with it.

"Very delicious" He answered.

She grabbed his chin and kissed him.

"I love you, Naruto"

"I love you too, Konan" He kissed her again. "I really do"

"This is the most perfect moment of my entire life" She said and took a sip of wine. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me"

"You don't have to be thankful, at all, alright? Everything I've done, it was because I love you"

"But why? I mean, I used to be a part of the biggest criminal group in the entire world, I've done things that have affected you, one way or another. And yet you love me, you gave me a home, you gave me a reason to live. The funny part? You didn't have to do all of that, you could've-"

"Stop it, okay? I just felt the urge to do all of that because you were alone, just like I used to be and I wasn't letting that happen. I love you, I love you with all my heart, and you'll never be alone again as long as I'm breathing"

Her eyes got full of tears, as well as his. They kissed each other once again. He took her top out as well as her shorts, and all she had were a white bra and matching panties. She was as beautiful as always, but seeing her like that, under the moonlight gave her something extra, he couldn't describe what it was, really, but she had it, and it suit her.

"Thinking about something?" She asked as he was in an hypnotic state for about 30 seconds.

"About you" He answered and unclasped her bra. "About how beautiful you are" He took her panties off. "About how much I love you" He got on top of her. "Just... about you"

She blushed at the sweetness of his words. She took his shirt off and appreciated his amazing body. She put her index finger on his neck and went down his body, making him shiver in anticipation. She reached his pants and unzipped them, and then took his boxers off. He began rubbing his cock against her labia, really slowly, making her moan softly.

"You're so beautiful" He moaned. "I just want to stay here forever"

She kissed him.

"Please go in... don't keep me waiting" She begged. "I'm going insane"

"Why the hurry?" He whispered in her ear. "I'll go in anyway"

He had fun keeping her waiting, not that he wasn't horny, but he loved the sound of her accelerated voice whenever he would tease her. He kissed her neck and she grabbed his hair.

"Naruto, please... I can't take it anymore, honey" She begged once again.

He got inside of her, much to her pleasure. She scratched his back, exactly how he loved.

"You're so perfect" He moaned as he slowly thrusted inside of her.

"You too, Naruto..."

He kept slowly thrusting inside of her, making her to bite his shoulder to avoid screaming or loud noises. He began rubbing her pussy with two fingers, earning little moans from her.

"I-I'm gonna cum" She adviced. "Please, keep going"

He slightly picked up his pace, still being soft with her. She scratched his entire back as she came, moaning softly.

"H-honey, this feels great" She moaned in his ear.

"Yeah? You're gonna love what's coming next" He whispered in her ear as he was close to cumming. "Fuck, I'm so close"

She grabbed his chin and kissed him. He kept thrusting inside of her for about 30 seconds and came, making her to open her mouth to apparently scream, but she couldn't form any sound.

"Just... amazing" He said with his face in the crook of her neck.

"It was" She agreed rubbing the back of his head.

He laid on her side and she put her head on his chest. A little cold breeze passed through and Konan shivered.

"Luckily I'm ready for everything" He said and pulled a blanket out of the basket.

He covered both of them with the blanket and she cuddled stronger against his chest. The blanket was really warm, and his hot body helped her even more to not feel cold.

"*yawn* I'm tired" She said and put her face against his chest.

"Take a little nap and we'll go back home, okay?"

"Okay"

 _Some minutes later:_

Naruto was staring at the night sky, with his beautiful girlfriend sleeping with her face against his chest. He heard some noises coming from the woods, so he decided they should get the hell out of there.

"Konan" He whispered. "Konan!" He whispered louder.

"*groan* What?" She asked still sleepy.

"I heard some noises, let's get out of here"

She got up, they dressed themselves, put everything in the basket and were about to exit the Mountain. But right as they were about to leave, a group of ANBUs jumped out of the woods and sorrounded them. Naruto and Konan got back to back and put on their fight stances.

"How did you find us?" Naruto asked still on his fight stance.

"Ever since you left the Hokage's house, we have been spying on you, Naruto-sama" One of them explained.

"You're gonna be dead when Tsunade finds about this" He threatened.

"Who do you think gave the order, brat?" Konan asked ironically.

"We have orders to take Konan to her, dead or alive"

"Over my dead body!" Naruto screamed and charged towards them.

 **(A/N: Won't write a fight scene, I'm still fucking horrible at them)**

 _An hour later:_

Naruto and Konan had defeated all of the ANBUs. They were exhausted and very wounded.

"This village isn't safe anymore" He said. "Not for us"

"We have to-" She was cut off by a senbon sinking on her neck. "We ha..." She fainted.

"NO!" He grabbed her before he fell to the ground. "Who the-" He was knocked out by a very strong punch on the back of his head.

Before he totally fainted, from the ground, he saw Tsunade and a group of ANBUs carrying Konan.

 _"K-Konan... no" He though dizzily and he fainted._

 **A/N: Bet you didn't expect that, didn't ya?**

 **Well, next chapter will be the end, and I'm still debating certain stuff for it, so it might take a while.**

 **Okay guys, I'll see you in the next chapter:**

 **THE END!**


	11. Chapter 11: The End

Okay, here it is.

I really don't want to end this, this has been my favourite story to write and, from my humble point of view, my best story so far.

But I'll go all emotional and shit when this actually ends.

Without further introductions, here you have it!:

 _ **My Angel Chapter 11: The End.**_

Naruto woke up from his recent knock out, really dizzily. He opened his eyes and got momentarily blinded by the sudden light. He tried to rub his eyes with his hands but found out he was handcuffed to a chair, and also his neck had a rope tied to it, and the other end was tied to the back of the chair. He began panicking: why was he handcuffed? Where was he? Who caught him? A few seconds later he began remembering what happened on top of the Hokage Mountain. He got really angry, so angry that he was considering letting Kyuubi take control for a while, but he found out he couldn't transform. For some reason, the one time he wanted to let his jinchuuriki powers loose, he couldn't. When his sight cleared, he recognized he was in Tsunade's office.

 _"C'mon, furball, c'mon" He thought._

He began struggling and trying to free his hands from the cuffs, but he couldn't, they were too strong.

 _"Fuck"_

He heard two people talking from the other side of the door, so he acted like he was asleep again. Tsunade entered the room and looked at Naruto. She went behind him and sat on her desk.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in!" Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama" An ANBU said as he bowed. "We still haven't been able to get any information from the prisoner about Akatsuki"

"Then try some more... extreme methods"

"Shall we call Ibiki-sama?" The ANBU asked.

"Exactly"

The ANBU exited the office and Naruto got really worried: he knew Ibiki was harsh with his prisoners, and that he would go to any extreme to get information.

"What the fuck are you doing with her?" Naruto asked really angrily.

"Oh, you're awake" Tsunade said and walked up to him.

"Answer me" He ordered.

"Oh we haven't done anything to her so far, but you just wait, we'll make her talk"

"If you touch her..."

"What? What will you do?"

He began trying to release Kyuubi once again but it was no use.

"Oh don't try to transorm: we've finally been able to control that thing"

"H-how?"

"It's just a seal we've been working on ever since you had your first breakdown" She explained and he got really shocked. "We can say it worked"

"YOU FUCKING SHIT I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He screamed and she giggled.

"So cute" She mocked him. "You really think you'll be able to do anything? Now that you're powerless?"

He began struggling again, but it was useless. She grabbed him by the back of his head and gave him a rough kiss. He was trying to break it, but the rope tied to his neck and her insane strength made it imposible. She sat on his lap and got deeper into the kiss. She opened the zipper of his pants and looked at his bulge. So she lowered his boxers and saw his hard cock.

"Oh, so you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Tsunade whispered in his ear.

Naruto blushed and looked away, but she turned his head immediately afterwards.

"I want you to watch me as I fuck you" She whispered in his ear sensually.

She began stroking his cock really softly, and he groaned in disapproval. She began kissing him once again, now stroking his cock much faster.

"S-stop it, please" He begged as she kept kissing him.

She, however, didn't listen to him and kept kissing him. She stood up and locked the door, then she took her kimono off, being left with nothing but a black bra and matching panties.

"Don't do this" He begged.

She took her bra off, revealing her giant breasts to his eyes. She sat on his lap once again and pressed her breasts against his face.

"Start sucking" She ordered and he obeyed, being afraid of her wrath.

She put her nipple inside of his mouth and he began sucking on it. He sucked on it for a few seconds and, out of nowhere, strongly bit on it.

"AH FUCK!" She screamed and punched him in the face.

He coughed some blood on the floor.

"Listen to me, kid: if you don't want that to happen again, then you better stop doing that type of bullshit, okay?" She threatened and he didn't answer. "OKAY?!"

He didn't answer again, which gained him another punch to the face. He spat some blood in the ground again. She grabbed the back of his hair and got closer to his face.

"Don't you dare disobey me again"

He still didn't answer, which made her even angrier. But in stead of punching him, she just took her panties off, sat in front of his cock and began fingering herself, just to make him horny. He closed his eyes and moved his head, but she grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"You're gonna watch and listen to this"

His cock was barely rubbing against her buttocks, something she enjoyed inmensely, as it was making her hornier. She began moaning softly, making his cock to grow harder.

"Bet you want to fuck me, huh?" She whispered. "I'm gonna cum" She kept fingering herself for a minute. "AHH!" She moaned strongly and arched her back, making her breasts to softly rub against his face. "*pant* How *pant* good"

She took her wet fingers out of her pussy and put them in his mouth. He began sucking on them until they were clean.

"Fuck..." He groaned with his head down. "... that was..."

"Good, wasn't it?"

"I was gonna say 'painful'"

She got up a bit and inserted his cock inside of her. She began bouncing on top of his lap, supporting herself by hugging his neck.

"You like that?" She asked sensually.

"*groan* Stop it, please" He begged. "This is wrong"

She didn't listen, she just kept enjoying herself as much as she could. She didn't care if that was wrong, as much as it was. She just wanted to have Naruto for her again. She wanted his precious 'grandson' to be with her for the rest of her life, giving her the love she had been craving for such a long time.

"W-what am I doing?" She realized and stopped.

She got up and cleared her mind, leaving Naruto really confused. She put her robe on and grabbed the key for the handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"The right thing" Tsunade said as she was freeing him. "Listen, I'm really sorry for what I did"

"You should be" Naruto said angrily with his hands free and freeing his neck from the rope.

He rubbed his wrists due to the pain the cuffs caused him.

"Well this is gonna leave a mark" He said to himself. "Why did you free me?" He asked as he put his pants back on.

"I realized what I was doing. When we caught you and Konan, I was not thinking straight, okay? All I wanted was to have you back, even if that meant taking your freedom away from you" She explained. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for what I did"

"I... forgive you"

She fell to her knees and broke into tears.

"Thank you" She cried. "Thank you, Naruto"

He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Now if you could tell me where they have Konan, then that'd be great"

"ANBU HQ, outside the village" She said. "Here, the coordinates"

She handed him a piece of paper with the ANBU's HQ coordinates written on it.

"Thank you" Naruto said and headed to the door. "And what about you? They'll find out I escaped"

"I'll make something up, don't worry"

"Okay, cool"

"After this is done, leave this village, find another place for you and Konan, but here won't be safe" She said. "And one more thing" She puts her hand to his abs. "You'll need all of your powers if things get scary" She said and released the seal.

"H-how did you-?"

"I came up with the idea for this seal, and I'm one of the few who can disable it"

"Thank you, for everything" He said.

He was heading to the door, but stopped on his tracks for a second, turned around and kissed her. Her eyes opened wide, but after the first few seconds, she closed them and kissed back. After a few seconds, he broke the kiss and definitely left the office, not before he gave her his foxy-grin.

 _"I'm gonna miss the brat so much" She thought._

 _Outside of the office:_

Naruto got out, only to find two ANBUs standing outside of the door, guarding it. He needed a plan.

 _"Got it!" He thought after some seconds._

Naruto went through a series of hand signs and used the Transformation Technique, transforming into Tsunade.

"ANBUs" Naruto/Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama" The ANBUs said as they bowed.

Naruto/Tsunade just punched both of them in the face and, as they were on their knees, clashed their heads together. He quickly went back to normal and jumped on the rooftops, hoping that nobody noticed that.

 _Outside the village:_

Naruto reached the coordinates Tsunade gave him, and found a huge building. He saw two ANBUs guarding the main door. He hid behind a tree to make a plan. After a few minutes, he climbed the tree and went to the top of it. He looked inside of his pouch and pulled out a kunai and a rope. He tied one end of the rope to the kunai and threw it to the top of the building. He got sure it sunk well enough by pulling it a couple of times and, when he was absolutely sure it would support his weight, he swung from the tree to the top of the building. He climbed a bit until he got to the rooftop.

 _"That was easy, but I won't let my guard down" He thought._

He saw a ventilation duct and, very careful and slowly, entered it. He slid down through it until he reached the ventilation system. He began crawling, looking for where they could have Konan. He looked through a duct and saw two ANBUs talking.

"Naruto has escaped from Hokage-sama's office" One of them said.

"We need to inform Ibiki" The other said.

Naruto jumped out of the duct, very silently, and followed them, hiding behind every corner he could. They got to a cell room. Ibiki was there, standing in front of Konan, who was tied to a chair and had several bruises all over her body.

"Ibiki-sama, Naruto has escaped" One of the ANBUs said.

"And how did that happen?" Ibiki asked, not taking his eyes out of Konan.

"He somehow knocked out the Hokage and managed to escape"

"Told you the brat was too stubborn to stay there with the hag" Konan said with a grin on her wounded lips.

"SHUT UP!" Ibiki screamed and punched Konan in the face.

Naruto's blood was boiling, just by seeing his precious girlfriend like that made him angry, but now seeing her getting beat up like that, was too rage inducing. But he had to stay there, he needed to be silent. He couldn't make anyone aware of his location.

"Well go out and find him, send a group to search for him, the kid is dangerous" Ibiki ordered.

 _"You have no idea" Naruto thought._

"Hai!" Both of the ANBUs said and exited the room.

"Well, now that we are alone" Ibiki said to Konan. "I gotta give you credit. You have been one of the toughest people I've ever interrogated"

"Can't say I'm flattered"

"However, there's something I have yet to try with you" And said that he ripped Konan's shirt open, revealing her breasts.

He unbottoned his belt and almost lowered his pants.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto screamed, coming out from his hiding spot.

"Oh, so you're here kid, I was just about to show her what a real man can do"

"*chuckle* Trust me when I say he's more of a man than you are" Konan said mockingly.

"YOU FUCKING-" Ibiki was about to punch her but Naruto caught his fist.

He punched Ibiki in his face, making him to back up. He then threw a kick to his head, which connected, knocking the interrogator. He ran to Konan, untied her and hugged her, while she cried on his chest. She then full on broke into tears.

"Shh, shh, I'm here now, everything's okay" He calmed her while rubbing her back. "Now let's get the fuck out of here"

Naruto took out his jacket and gave it to her.

"But first, we'll go home and grab some food and clothes" He said.

They escaped the same way as he entered: through the ducts. They reached the rooftop shortly after and she breathed with relief.

"Finally out" Naruto said.

"That was easy"

"Maybe too easy" And a lot on ANBUs surrounded them.

 _An hour later:_

Since Konan was far from able to fight, Naruto told her to stand back and hide while he fought the ANBUs. But the more he defeated, more and more kept on coming. At one point he was overwhelmed, so much that he fell to his knees, while several ANBUs started beating him up.

 _"I'm out, furball, now's your turn" He thought before passing out._

A big explosion of red chakra blew all of the ANBUs away. More kept on coming, but now Naruto had the upper hand. 4 tails of chakra grew out of him, while dark chakra covered his body. He began tearing apart every ANBU that got close to him, even reaching the ones that were trying to escape and killing them as well. From her hiding spot, Konan saw all of this in horror. That wasn't the Naruto she knew and loved so much. She needed to put an end to his rampage. So she got together all of her braveness and went towards him.

"NARUTO! THIS IS ENOUGH!" She screamed.

The jinchuuriki turned around and looked at her, then charging towards her. She dodged him.

"LISTEN TO ME! THIS IS NOT YOU!"

Words were useless, however.

 _Inside of Naruto's mindscape:_

 _"It is enough, furball" Naruto ordered. "We're free now"_

 _ **"We're not free, we'll never be free with her in our way" The Kyuubi said.**_

 _"Wh-what are you talking about?"_

 _ **"She's the reason why you got into this mess in the first place. C'mon kid, just let me finish her"**_

 _"NEVER!"_

 ** _"Don't you love this power? The feeling of it? You'll never be small or abused again. Let me take over, and you'll be a king"_**

 _"I don't want to be a king! I just want to be happy with Konan by my side. Live a long, happy life together. I don't want to be the 'king' of this village"_

 ** _"Then why limit ourselves to this shitty village? We can rule the world! Every person will be at our command. This village will be childs play compared to what I can get you"_**

 _Outside the mindscape:_

Naruto's internal conflict had an effect on the outside, as he began struggling to get back to his human self. Konan approached him and cupped his chin, making him to look at her.

"Naruto, look at me" She ordered with teary eyes. "Don't you dare leave me, okay? Don't let that fucking monster take control over you. I know you, you're stronger than this. Please, don't leave me"

Naruto let out a powerful howl that could be heard from the village, and slowly went back to normal.

"I would never leave you" He said and almost fainted, but she grabbed him. "H-how many ANBUs did I-?"

"Don't think about it, it wasn't you" She calmed him.

He painfully stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Now let's go grab some stuff and let's get the absolute fuck outta here"

 _At their home:_

Naruto grabbed a big sport bag and put almost all of his clothes inside of it. She didn't have much besides the outfit he bought her and some underwear. Then they grabbed as much food as they could fit in the bag.

"Believe it or not, I'm gonna miss this place" He said.

"If only your bed talked..." She joked.

"My bed, the counter, the shower, the floor... We've fucked a lot" He finalized.

They got out of their house, not before they took a quick final look at it.

 _Far away from Konoha:_

They have been running like maniacs for the past few hours, since a small group of ANBUs began running after them. When it was reaching midnight and they've lost them, they decided to settle camp for that night in that spot of the forest. He found a big trunk they could use to sit on.

"I'm gonna go look for some branches to start a fire" He said. "Be right back"

"I'll go with you" She said.

"You're preety messed up, so stay here to rest"

"I insi-ugh" She said and tried to stand up, but the pain on her ribs made her unable to do so.

He took off his jacket and put it under her so she could lay in the ground.

"Be right back" He repeated.

Some minutes after he came back with some branches and a couple of rocks to start the fire. He put them all together and rubbed the rocks together, until a spark came out and lit them on fire. He sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder, while they both stared at the fire.

"So this will be our lives now?" She asked.

"Guess so" He answered and poked the fire with a branch. "As long as I'm with you, everything will be perfect"

She kissed him. She grabbed his shirt by the hem of it and took it off. He then grabbed the fabric of her shirt and took it off slowly, careful to not hurt her. He saw all of her wounds and bruises and felt really angry. She raised his chin and kissed him again. He unclasped her bra and took it off. He got on top of her and began kissing her neck. He went down her body, kissing her slowly, paying attention to her bruises. She painfully groaned.

"Shh... easy there" He whispered warmly and began eating her out, softly.

She began moaning, but even the movement of her chest as she breathed in hurt, so strong moans caused her even major pain.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Y-yeah" She answered.

He handed her his jacket.

"Bite on this" He said. "Trust me it'll work"

He gave her another lick and she bit on the sleeve of the jacket. It worked. So he kept on eating her, with a smile on his face. He hugged her legs to keep her in place, while rubbing her stomach with two fingers to add up to the pleasure.

"Tell me if you want me to go slower" He said.

"Actually, if you can go a bit faster..." She suggested.

He picked up his pace a bit, and she came seconds after. He loved the feeling of her squirting all over his face, he always had. He just felt satisfyied whenever he'd eat her out and she'd cum so much.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Hmm" She answered. "But give me a few seconds before we can fuck"

"I got time"

She rested for a few seconds, catching her breath and letting the soreness on her body to go away a bit.

"There, I'm good" She said.

He went up to her and turned them around, letting her be on top, not wanting to be a weight on top of her. He went slowly inside of her, making her to bite on the jacket even stronger. He knew she was far away from being a virgin, but seeing her in pain by him merely entering her, and seeing her teary eyes, put her under a whole different light. Most of the time he could go inside of her with just one thrust, even the first time they fucked she forced his entire cock inside of her, but now he was afraid to hurt her with the simple action of going in. And that was different, it made him feel different: he had to go slower, he couldn't hurt her, for that one night, she wasn't the raging sex machine she always was, that one time, she was almost a teenager having her first time. In her current state, he had to be soft.

"How does it feel?" He asked about his rhythm.

"V-very good" She moaned softly.

And now she was moaning softly. Normally, she'd scream like a maniac whenever he'd do pretty much anything a bit strong, but now she just let out cute little moans, not that she could scream a lot in the forest. He wasn't used to being so soft with her. And he wasn't the patient type either.

She dropped herself on his chest and buried her face on the crook of his neck.

"You're so beautiful" He whispered in her ear. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" She moaned almost breathless.

"I'm gonna cum"

"Go ahead"

He thrusted a few more times inside of her and he came, making her to arch her back and almost scream, but she bit his shoulder with insane strength in stead. He clenched his teeth and sunk his nails in the trunk, not wanting to add any more wounds to her skin. He pulled out of her and she lay to her side, using his chest as a pillow. He reached for the bag and pulled out a blanket, and then covered both of them with it.

"Do you remember the first time we did this?" She asked.

"I do"

"You were so nervous" She laughed.

"N-no I wasn't"

"Brat, you were literally shaking" She said. "I felt your hands shaking when you tried to take my bra off"

"Whatever" He said rolling his eyes. "But I got better, didn't I?"

"Oh, for sure, you got so amazing"

He got a cocky smile.

"As well as quite arrogant"

"As well as quite arrogant" He mocked her.

"Having sex with you is... unique, I think? I really don't know how to describe it, you were the first man I fucked with more than once"

"Wait, for real?"

"Yeah, back when I was younger I just cared about fucking. Not really caring about myself or even the other guy, I just wanted to... I don't know... I was just a kid" Konan explained. "Luckily I'm mature enough now, and I regret all of it"

"Let's not think about the past, we both have some fucked up ones"

"And how about you? I mean, I know I was your first time, but did you feel sexual attraction for any other woman before me?"

"Huh, now that I think about it I really think you were the first woman I ever focused sexually. I mean, I kinda got used to Tsunade's cleavage over the years, and I only thought about Sakura as a crush, never sexually" Naruto explained. "But I honestly feel happy with my first time. All the guys were saying how the first time always sucks, and that you most likely won't even talk to the girl you have your first time with ever again"

"Yet here we are"

He hugged her softly, and then kissed her.

"I love you, and I don't want you to ever leave me" He said with their foreheads touching.

"I love you too, and I wish we're always together"

 _Three years later:_

Naruto was in the woods, chopping some wood with an axe. He was now a bit taller, he had the shade of a beard and was a bit more muscular. He was looking for some wood for the chimney on their hut: they found it abandoned after a few weeks of living in the woods. It was small and comforting, and it had a king sized bed that was just as old, and it took Naruto a lot of repairing to make it appropiate for two humans to lay on it at the same time.

When he was done chopping the woods, he headed back to the hut. He reached it and saw Konan staring out of the window, waiting for him to come back. He went inside and hugged her waist from behind and gave her a strong kiss.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked as he was out for at least two hours.

"I'm freezing, but other than that I'm good" She joked.

They laughed together for a few seconds and then just stared out of the window, each of them lost in their thoughts.

"Do you think they're still out there, looking for us?" She asked looking up at him.

"Let's just not think about it, okay?" He said. "We're good here, and we're as away as we can from Konoha"

"But I'm worried that they might find us"

"If they somehow find us, I'm gonna take care of you" He puts his hand at her slightly bloated tummy. "Of both of you"

She kissed him dearly, with all the love she had for him.

Was that the life they always dreamed about? Maybe not. But they were with the person they loved, away from danger, having themselves to love each other, for the rest of their lives.

 _ **The End.**_

 **A/N: FUUUUUUCK! I MIGHT CRY!**

 **I loved writing this story so much, you have no idea. I just felt like it was a really nice story. And I think that every one of those little breaks I took from it were necessary, because I could take some time to think and re-think my ideas, making the story to go a bit smoother.**

 **I just don't want this to end, I really don't. So I might do a secuel in the future. As for now, I'll focus on my other story "You Saved Me", and I'm gonna make that one as good as this one, hopefully.**

 **Okay, that's it for now for my favourite fic to write. I hope all of you guys liked it.**

 **Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
